Jasper's Curse
by Steampunk Wilson
Summary: Max sees ghosts, but they don't talk to him. Except one, his friend, Jasper, who haunts his summer camp. But this year, Jasper isn't as friendly, and Max and his fellow campers will have to work together to break the curse surrounding the mystery of Jasper's death and the Camp Campbell massacre of 1994, before they too, join the afterlife. Warnings inside. Rating may change.
1. The first night at Campbell

**Hey people, it arrives at last! I did put a preveiw of this story onto my other Camp Camp stories, and now it arrives! :)**

 **But I mus warn you, it is DARK AS SH*T!**

 **Let me get into the warnings, shall we? Ahem (deep breath) Ghosts, underage drinking confusing sh*t, depression, self harm, major characters will die, death, some bloody violence, violence, shooting severe mental health issues, Nerrison, Nerriston, implied NeilXHarrison, cursing and LOTS OF ANGST!**

 **Well, hope I haven't discouraged you. Enjoy :)**

Camp always started off the same way. After everyone had arrived, ditched their stuff in their tents, had dinner and a health and safety talk and gotten introduced to the four councillors, thy would be sent to bed. The councillors would give a brief check in in them half an hour later, and after they too had retired to their cabins, the campers would all slip out of their tents and climb their way up the biggest tree in camp, and just hang out until dawn, or until they got tired and went to bed.

Max sat round about halfway up the tree, lost in thought. He looked down at his fellow campers. Lowest down was Nurf, not because he wanted to sit there, but because he weighed the most out of anyone there and didn't want to snap the branch he sat on. He was carving his name into the trunk like he did every year. Nurf was the stereotypical bully kid, but had toned down a little throughout last summer. Max still avoided him, however.

One branch above Nurf sat Dolph, the shy artistic kid, and the youngest of all of them. Even though he had been here all of last year, Dolph had kept himself to himself and Max barely knew him, only that he had a thick German accent, so probably wasn't from their country. Dolph was further away from the trunk than Nurf, on the very edge of his branch, swinging his legs and looking at the ground below.

Just below Max was the theatre kid, Preston, on the same branch as Max's closest friend and tent mate, Neil. Presto was usually in a good mood and excitable, but Max hadn't seen him smile in a while. Even now, Preston was scowling down at the two kids sat just below him, Harrison and Nerris, who were chatting and smiling at each other, just like couples did. Last year had been complicated, both Preston and Harrison had been crushing on Nerris for a while and eventually, she'd had to choose between the two best friends. She had chosen Preston, so Harrison had promptly gotten together with Neil to make her jealous. It had worked and Nerris had dumped Preston a few days before the summer ended and gone with Harrison. They had obviously kept in touch throughout the year, as they seemed closer than ever. Preston looked pretty pissed about it, but Neil looked fine, just lying down on his branch, reading a book on coding. Neil was a nerd.

Higher than Max were only two other kids, Ered, the cool girl daredevil, who was sat as high as the branches would take her weight, fidgeting and looking down towards her skateboarding ramp. Right at the top was Space Kid, jumping from branch to branch, shouting about commits and asteroids, looking up at the stars, his helmet over his head as usual. Max didn't watch him for long. He examined the other kids. The nine of them had spent the last summer together, but weren't very close, except maybe Nerris and Harrison. They had been told about a new kid coming tomorrow, and Max wondered where they would sit on the tree.

Max knew he was different from all these kids. Max had a secret.

And a secret friend to go along with it.

Max could see ghosts. He saw them everywhere. At first he'd been scared of them, like the first ever time when he'd been three years old, but he'd grown used to it over the years. He'd been three years old when he'd seen his first ghost. They had just moved to a new apartment and Max was having trouble sleeping. He'd gotten up to get a drink of water and was just coming down the hall when a huge fat man had just walked straight out in front of him, from his parent's room to the kitchen. Only he didn't walk, he sort of glided. Max had followed him to the kitchen and seen him staring out of the window. Then he had turned around to face Max.

A huge knife was sticking out of his chest, dripping blood.

"Hey." The man said with a smile.

Max had screamed so loud and ran to his parents room, trying desperately to make them see the man. When he'd eventually dragged his dad out of bed, the man was still in the kitchen, but his dad had sighed.

"Stop playing stupid pranks." He snapped, and went back to bed. Max had stared at the man for a few more minutes, before running back to bed. From then, he had had conversations with the ghosts and gotten to know the man who lived in their apartment quite well, and why his wife had murdered him. Though he was still quite annoying when he walked in on Max in the shower.

But Max hadn't really had any undead friends his own age. Not until his parents had sent him here, to this crappy summer camp. He had been looking around as David gave them the tour with that stupid smile on his face. He'd seen a boy wearing a yellow Camp Campbell shirt, leaning against a tree, crying. David didn't seem to have noticed. Max had stared at the boy for a long time before seeing that translucent layer that seemed to cover his body. The boy was a ghost.

Max had slipped over.

"Hey." He said. "Please don't tell me you're crying because you're recently dead, because I will run all the way back home."

The boy had jumped so violently he landed inside the tree.

"Oh, hello." He said, embarrassed. "You... alive?"

"Yeah." Max nodded. "But I can see dead people, so, yeah."

Max and the boy, whose name was Jasper, had spent at least half an hour chatting. Jasper had died in the 90s era, but Max still didn't know how. He didn't really care, that was the 90s. Anything could have been happening twenty years ago. Max had eventually realised that everyone else had disappeared to dinner without him, and he'd had to promise Jasper he'd see him again. Jasper didn't usually come to the camp; stayed over on a haunted island in the middle of the lake, so Max would often row out there. Jasper had made camp bearable.

Max couldn't wait to see his ghostly friend again. True, Neil was friendly and some of the kids were OK, but the councillors were all annoying, except maybe Gwen, occasionally, and he hated the activities. But Jasper made camp bearable.

But if Max had known what that summer had in store for him, he would have scrambled down that tree and run as fast as he could away from the camp and never looked back.

 **So yeah, not very exciting, but that was more an introduction chapter than anything else. Reveiws are appreciated. Thanks for coming and I hope you keep reading :)**


	2. The New Camper

**Whoa, I am absolutely overwhelmes by the response this has gotten. And it's only been one chapter! Five reveiws! So many favourites! I want to thank you all, so if we keep getting this many, I'll do this every chapter! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for that kind message! Not many guest readers bother to reveiw, so I really appreciate it! I will keep it up :)**

 **BHMSZero: You are? Awesome! I love to see so many familiar faces from other stories :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Blue Feather Pegasus: I know, I keep hitting the wrong keys and forgetting to go back and correct stuff. It could improve, it may not. I gave you a small hint in PM form about that, but it'll be cleared up this chapter anyway :)**

 **NightShadeLG: That's nice, I'm glad. Haha, I love cliffhangers. Believe me, there will be worse cliffhangers in future chapters, and I may just wait a teensy bit longer before letting the next chapter out just to make you annoyed. I'm mean like that :) Whoa, already great? In my opinion, that's one of the least interesting chapters I've ever written in my life! Thanks! :)**

 **ReadyWhenYouAre: As always? Yay, people like the sh*t I write! Don't worry, she's fine, she'll be in this chapter. More of less, I did PM you about that. Why? Oh you'll find out! It's important and not just a random love triangle! :)**

 **I have NEVER got that many on a first chapter for this fandom, so if you guys keep it up, I'll reply in the author notes every chapter. Well, enjoy :)**

 **By the way, this contains mild spoilers for the musical Hamilton, so if you don't know, read with caution, and if you don't care, whatever :)**

The alarm started to beep and David rolled over, slamming his hand onto it. He was usually awake at this time during the summer, so it seemed like he needed to re-adjust.

David sat up and ran his hand sleepily through his auburn hair. It was sticking up as usual, but he'd comb it down later. David turned to the other side of the cabin room. There were two parts to the councillor's cabin now, a room for the boys and one for the girls. Their room was smaller, so social activities and the TV were in Gwen and Jen's room.

David turned to the bed that occaisionally contained his co-councillor, Daniel. Daniel rarely slept, however, but always seemed as energetic as David himself. Maybe he just drank a lot of coffee? But David rarely saw him eat either.

Daniel wasn't in bed. He was stood by the window, watching the sun rise over the lake, a tiny smile on his pale face. David often wondered about Daniel and Jen. The two of them had turned up out of nowhere last summer, and as the camp was low on staff, he and Gwen had decided to give the two a go. At first, their overly similar demeanour had made the kids unsettled, but everyone had adjusted by now and the two were a close part of the Camp Campbell family.

"Daniel?" David said, and then yawned. Daniel didn't move.

"This year's the year." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Daniel was quiet for a few more seconds, then turned to David with a bright smile.

"The year these kids are going to have a barrel full of fun!" His smile seemed a tiny bit strained, but David smiled back.

"Right you are, co councillor! Let's get the girls up!"

"I already checked." Daniel said, coming away from the window. "They're not in there, probably making breakfast. You're late up David!"

"Well let's go help them, shall we. You go on ahead."

Daniel nodded and left. David checked to make sure he was gone, then went over to his chest of drawers. He took out two items, a yellow camp Campbell shirt and a jar of pills.

David quickly swallowed two pills and tied the shirt round his neck. Necktie for sentiment. Pills to stop the tears.

...

Preston had been one of the last in the tree that night, him and Ered. Neither of them had spoken until dawn, when Preston had gone to the tent he had to share with Harrison and ran a comb through his hair and used his deodorant. Harrison had been passed out in his sleeping bag. Preston had done his best to ignore him. It was hard to believe they had once been best friends. Harrison probably thought that they still were.

"Kids! Breakfast!" The usual strained and stressed tone of their camp councillor, Gwen. Harrison started to stir, so Preston gently and quickly tucked the script for Hamilton back in his bag. Phillip would just have to die another day.

Preston entered the mess hall to find a small population of campers in there already; Max, Neil, Space Kid and Dolph. Space Kid was chatting away to Dolph, who looked very bored and sleepy, and Max was scribbling on the table while Neil was reading again. A different book from last night, damn that kid read fast! Preston chose the more peaceful looking side of the room and sat next to Max.

"Hey." Max muttered, not looking up from the table, dishevelled in his hoodie as always.

"Here." Gwen plopped plates in front of them. "Where the hell are the others?"

"I dunno." Neil said, not looking up from his nerd book. "Probably getting dressed."

Gwen sighed.

"The fuck is this?" Max demanded.

"Scrambled egg. Jen made it, I don't know if it's better or worse than Quartermaster's cooking."

"Where is that guy today? Haven't seen him all morning."

"Picking up the new camper."

Preston sighed. Yippee, another bratty kid to mock his plays that he worked hard on. When he'd arrived here last year, he had been excited to get down to some serious drama with kids who appreciated good Broadway musicals. He couldn't wait to star as Fagin or Dodger in Oliver the Musical. But now he was stuck performing alone. Solo. Learning whole Shakespeare monologues by heart and performing them to squirrels. Even when he'd been dating Nerris, she hadn't attended his performances. But now, every magic show Harrison put on...

She'd be there.

Asshole.

"What's serving?" Ered called, rolling into the room on her skateboard. "Urgh, sick, and not in a good way!"

Nurf, who entered behind her, nodded in agreement.

"Just eat it." Jen called from the serving hatch. "Best I've got guys."

"Whatever." Preston instantly started wolfing down the revolting scrambled egg (if it even deserved to be called that) as he recognised Harrison's voice. Nerris was with him, of course she would be. Preston prayed to all his favourite actors from the 90s that they wouldn't come sit with him. Thankfully, they went towards the other side of the room with Ered, Dolph and Space Kid. Nurf sat on their side, but as far away from Preston, Neil and Max as possible.

David stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, as you know, we have our new camper coming today, and I want you all to be nice to her. I'm sure she's a lovely girl."

"Is she hot?" Max muttered and Neil laughed. Preston had to admit that he smiled a little.

"Tone it down Mister." Daniel said sternly.

The kids grinned to each other.

"I heard the bus pull up outside." Jen called. "That means she should be here any moment-"

The door burst open. In the sudden spill of light, was framed a small, turquoise haired girl wearing red dungarees and a band aid on her cheek.

"Would you look at this place?!" She exclaimed. "Whoa, so much NATURE! Oh man, this summer's gonna be AWESOME!"

The campers goggled at the new arrival. Behind her in the doorway appeared the Quartermaster, grumpy and dishevelled as always.

"You been cookin on my stove?" He muttered. Jen looked uncomfortable. "Whatever. You get to scrub then. Goin to my store." The mysterious old an shuffled off, scratching his backside with his hook.

Suddenly, the new girl had appeared on the bench between Preston and Max. Both of them jumped when she started talking and they noticed her for the first time.

"What's being served. Eww, that looks gross! I'd prefer to forage for my food, or hunt! I can hunt all sorts. I like chasing all the squirrels in the park near my apartment, but there's never any proper game there!"

Max and Preston couldn't help but share a look. How could this many words come out of a girl this small?

"Scrambled eggs." Gwen shoved a plate in front of her. "Take it or leave it, kid."

"Don't mind her, she's always grumpy." Neil put his book down for once. "So, didn't catch your name?"

"I didn't throw it." She said. "But I will now. I'm Nikki. Agent of chaos and wolf whisperer."

OK, this girl was weird.

"Neil." Neil said after a while of awkward silence. "And this is Max and Preston."

"Hmm, you three don't look very adventurous." Nikki noted. "What are you doing at adventure camp?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know how this shit hole of a camp works." Max gave a nod. "Basically, a load of different activitis out in a field for all the different 'camps'. You've got nerd camp-"

"Science camp!" Neil corrected, blushing.

"And make a fool of yourself onstage camp-"

"Theatre camp!"

"And a bunch of others. We're all pretty much on our own doing whatever."

"Oh." Nikki seemed a tiny bit disheartened, but then smiled brightly again. "So what's your camp?"

"Drop off your kids at some abandoned spot in the middle of nowhere for some cheap babysitting for three months camp."

"That's a bit of a mouthful."

Max sighed and looked down at his breakfast. This girl was no better than all the other idiots here. Max couldn't wait to get away from here and row out to Spooky Island to see Jasper. This Nikki girl wouldn't make a lot of difference to his summer.

Of course, Max was unaware that Nikki would make all the difference in the world.

 **This is not Makki, by the way. I don't ship Makki in the slightest.**


	3. POGs for Jasper

**Guest: I hope I wasn't exaggerating with that, well, Nikki will make a difference this year without a doubt. Thank you so much! I love your reviews, so keep them up as well :) (if, you know, it's the same person reviewing under that title every time)**

 **NightshadeLG: I assume you mean Makki, yeah, that's never really seen to work for me. Personally, I root for NeilXNikki, but I'll probably never put that in a story. XD that was the desired effect :)**

 **BHMSZero: Aww, yeah, he's a lonely little kid :) Is it. Well, they are pretty cool people in this :)**

 **ReadyWhenYouAre: Hmm, not quite satanic, but not quite normal either (that's all the hints you're getting for now!) I was wondering when someone would remember that, yes ghosts and massacres and cults, my ideas are crazy huh?**

 **Sorry for the delay, but it's been a long and difficult week.**

 **By the way, have you noticed I like musical trash references? Probably because when I use them at school, no one gets them :(**

 **Anyway :)**

The rest of the day began and continued as a normal day for Camp Campbell, crazy and dangerous activities. Ered almost broke her ankle doing a flip on her skateboard, Nurf managed to get five pounds of Harrison before Daniel stepped in, Space Kid fixed up his cardboard rocket and 'borrowed' some of Dolph's paints to re paint it. Dolph seemed irritated, but let it go. Preston announced plans for his next performance. A (quote unquote) 'depressing as hell' musical called Dear Eli Handgun, or something stupid like that.

Max didn't really care that much. He stuck it out until about two in the afternoon, when everyone split up to do their activities, Gwen and Jen went to relax in the cabin, David went into town and Daniel kept an eye on everyone in the activities field. Max watched Neil mix chemicals for a few minutes, then managed to sneak off, down towards the docks.

"Hey Max!" Preston said brightly, waving a handmade flyer in his face. "Want to audition? You'd make an excellent Jared!"

Max shook his head, backing away quickly.

"No thanks." He grunted. "Erm, how's it going with Nerris?" Preston's face fell immediately and Max regretted his question immediately.

"I was going to star in this." Preston ranted. "And I wanted her to be Zoe. But no, Harrison Dickface Dilaurentis comes in and steals Evan away. He said I should be Connor! I may just accidentally chuck a rock at his head!"

"Err, I don't really know this musical." Max told him, but Preston was too deep into his ranting to listen.

"Oh no, I'll be Connor, appear in one scene, then I'm dead for the rest of the story, don't get the girl, just get the scars and the long hair and..."

Max managed to slip away and ran all the way down to the docks. He quickly checked that no one was about, then got into a boat. He was out of practise from rowing over the year, but managed to get to Spooky Island alright. Max moored the boat at the rotting pier and made his way towards the haunted manor in the centre of the island.

Anyone would have walked straight in, but this was Jasper's home and Max didn't want to be disrespectful. He knocked.

"Hello? Jasper?" He called. He looked up and saw the pale face framed at the window. It was Jasper, and he didn't look too happy. He pointed to the left, motioning for Max to go round to the wine cellar. Confused, Max obeyed. He went down the busted steps and a few seconds later, Jasper's glowing form fell through the ceiling, landing in front of Max. He smiled a tired smile.

"Max, hey, seems this year's been longer than I remember, where you been man?"

Max gave a small laugh, though something seemed off about Jasper this year. There wasn't really happiness behind his smile.

"Yeah, it was a long one." Max gave a nod. "but I got you the POGs you wanted."

Jasper's face lit up a little as Max brought the little discs out from his pocket.

"Oh yeah, super slammer! Thanks, you old square."

Max grinned. "So, what's been going down at your end?" He asked. Jasper sighed. Max sighed as well. Seemed he had developed a habit of asking the wrong questions.

"Not too good, actually. It's been twenty years since the summer I died, Max." This surprised Max, as Jasper hadn't ever mentioned his death to Max, not even a clue. His clothing gave nothing away, Camp Campbell shirt, purple shirt under that with jazzy shorts and LA gear light up shoes. No bloody patches or wounds. His clothing was just a little grubby, which was understandable. Max was already a little grubby round the edges and he'd only been here a day!

"So?" Max asked. Jasper scowled, and Max actually shifted an inch or so away from the ghost.

"I was given twenty years Max. I hoped Ever since I met you, ever since I died, I hoped, but no, we're running out of time."

"We? What do you mean, we?"

Jasper shook his head a little, seeming to snap out of it.

"Oh nothing, just going a tad crazy with boredom. This year had been totally WHACK waiting for you to show up."

Max didn't quite understand Jasper some times, and this was one of these times. Not just because of all the 90's terminology, but he wasn't too certain about Jasper's twenty years rant. But he pushed it to the back of his mind for a while and the two chatted. Max complained about his parents, Jasper complained about the mice that were moving into the manor and the Quartermaster that kept visiting with his friends. Max quickly shut him up before he could go into detail.

"What time is it again?" Max asked eventually. "I had to sell my watch."

Jasper looked crestfallen. "You, you're going already?"

"David said he'd be back from town at five, then we're having Chinese for dinner. Yeah, camp budget." He said with a grin.

"Four, I think." Jasper muttered. Max sighed.

"Well, enjoy the POGs, I better go." Max stood up. "I'll drop by tomorrow."

"Yeah, OK." Jasper said stiffly.

"What's the matter?" Max asked. "You weren't like this last summer."

Jasper sighed, then looked up at Max with an earie grin. "It's just, we were hoping you'd stay a bit longer."

Max looked up and, with a yelp, saw the figures appearing behind Jasper, children, ghostly, pale, glowing children.

Max turned and ran as fast as he could out of there, to his boat, and was still pumping his adrenaline half way across the lake. He looked back at the island. Deserted. Abandoned, just like Cameron Campbell had abandoned his camp in the hands of David. Max sighed and rowed faster until he arrived exhausted back at the Camp Campbell dock. He sighed and wiped his sweaty forehead with his hoodie sleeve and dropped the oars into the boat. If he kept doing this workout every day, he'd have abs before half the summer had gone by.

Though with occurrences like that, Max probably wouldn't go rowing as often.

"Whatcha doing?" He heard a voice and jumped about three feet in the air as Nikki suddenly dangled down in front of his face from a tree.

"You!" Max exclaimed, recovering from his heart attack. "What are you doing here? Spying?"

Nikki shook her head. "Nah, fighting with squirrels. Did you know one of them has an eyepatch?"

"No." Max said sullenly.

"Why were you rowing in the lake?"

"None of your business."

"You can't hide from me, Max." Nikki said tauntingly. "I'm watching yoooouuuu!" She slowly retreated into the three, pointing to her eyes and then to Max. Max waited until she stopped popping her head out again, then let out a sigh of relief. He's have to keep an eye on Nikki.

...

That night, dinner was probably the best quality the kids would ever get at their summer camp. The kids dived onto noodles, egg fried rice and prawn crackers, and Max managed to forget about what had happened on the island with Jasper. Neil sat beside him on a battered old couch in the mess hall, naming each dish and which part of China it came from. Space Kid sat beside their sofa, filling his helmet with soy sauce and noodles. Nikki bounced on the floor next to him, sticking noodles up her nose. Max turned away. Nurf and Ered sat on the couch too, Nurf stuffing his face and Ered picking at some prawn toast, drumming her fingers on her lap. Dolph was perched beside her on the arm of the sofa, licking out a dish of crispy special.

"Ooh, this is the PERFECT shininess for my collage!" He exclaimed happily, and started pocketing fortune cookies. Harrison and Nerris shared some disgusting looking noodle dish below him on the floor, and Max just hoped that they weren't going to pull a lady and the tramp on them with the stringy vegetables. One look at Preston's face told him that the other boy was thinking the exact same thing.

"Alright kiddos, we got the video player up and running at last!" David said in his usual cheery tone. "We've got, lady and the tramp,"

"SKIP!" Preston and Max shouted at the same time.

"Barbie fairytopia,"

"SKIP!" Space Kid and Dolph got the words out before anyone else.

"Oh come on!" Nerris sighed.

"Seriously?" Neil frowned. "See what you replaced me with Harrison?"

Harrison made a noise that sounded like a choking hippo and Nerris gave him a slap on the back. Harrison choked and had to spit into his hat.

"OK, not that. Ooh, old Camp Campbell documentaries from when I was a-"

"SKIP! Everyone shouted at once.

"But guys-"

"SKIP!"

"OK, OK, ooh, what do we have here, Fast and Fur-"

"YES!" All the boys but Preston and Space Kid shouted.

"What's that?" Space Kid asked.

"Cars, badass, stunts, FRIGGING AWESOMENESS!" Nurf cheered.

"Urgh, cars are like, so last century." Ered rolled her eyes.

"I think you got overruled here Ered." Nikki commented. "My mum won't let me watch F and F, so bring it on!"

"Are you sure kids." David frowned down at the disk. "It seems a little... violent."

"Oh just play the damn thing David." Gwen called from her chair at the back of the room beside Jen. The two were sat extremely close, David noted, as he put the disk in to play and went to sit beside Daniel, who was looking grumpily at the two women.

"Aww, I know that face. What's up co-councillor?"

Daniel gave a small sigh and cracked open a can of Kool Aid.

"Frigging lovebirds doing my head in." He muttered with a sigh and a sip.

"Lovebirds? What do you mean?"

"What she hasn't told you. Gwen and Jen have been in touch ALL of last year. Dating for about three months now."

"Oh." David muttered, feeling stupid. He should have seen the signs, but of course, he was too wrapped up in his own personal issues, as always. Oh SHUT UP David! It's been twenty years!

"So, this makes you... unhappy? Uncomfortable?" He asked. Daniel shook his head quickly. "Oh no, no, heck no David! I'm happy for Jen, I really am."

"So she's your sister? Cousin, ex-"

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Daniel snapped quickly. He sighed and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "Just friends, OK?"

David gave a nod and the two fell silent, watching the film, each with their own troubled thoughts to hide.


	4. No phones at art camp

**Anyone else SO EXCITED for tomorrow's episode? And the new season of Ninjago airs in TWO DAYS! This going to be a long two days, but a great ending for me comes after! :D**

 **Also, this is random, but yesterday, this weird guy came to school to give us the cliché talk about not giving up on your dreams, and he reminded me a LOT of David. And looked like an older version of Max. And he said that he used to NOT CARE ABOUT LIFE! Weird or what? Is there hope for Max yet? Will the fandom's dreams come true? (BTW, if this gives you a clue as to what school I go to, please don't put your suspicions down in the reviews) :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope to see more of it! Three chapters, not quite in a row, as I am currently writing four stories at once, so not really in a row, but I'm not going to abandon this story on you guys :)**

 **Blue Feather Pegasus: No, but I'm likely to draw some inspiration from it. I've already figured out how Jasper dies in this fic, which shall be revealed later (and is pretty gruesome, in my opinion), but I want to see the actual show's opinion too. :)**

 **BHMSZero: Yes, gold star for you, only it's a tad more complex than that when it comes to the reasons and motives of Jasper. I hope so too, even though he had about ten minutes of screen time, everyone seems to love Daniel's character and we saw barely anything of Jen, so it would be good for a sequel to cult camp.**

 **NightshadeLG: To quote Harrison from episode 15 'yes, was that not obvious?' Not trying to be mean, sorry :)**

 **Thanks guys, these reviews mean a lot to me and help the story continue :)**

"OK guys, last calling for auditions at Preston's new play, this afternoon." David read off his clipboard. "And today, we have art camp, magic camp, Harrison's magic camp, and science camp."

"Oh yeah!" Neil grinned. "I hope Space Kid doesn't mind being part of a demonstration."

Nikki shrugged. She had only been here a few days and still wasn't too sure of everyone's name yet. She knew Max, Neil and Preston, and Ered as well, and Space Kid, everyone knew Space Kid. The others she had nicknamed in her head: ginger, mini Nazi (for some reason), top hat, elf. She'd learn soon enough.

"What sort of stuff do you do in science camp, Neil?" She asked, feigning interest in science. When she had started science at middle school, she had been so excited, explosions, rockets, making crystals... She had soon discovered it was all written work and boring watching glasses of water and powder start to bubble. She just hoped Neil had something cool in store.

"Oh I have very special plans..." Neil rubbed his hands together, looking around at the mess hall, wondering what to use. Max sighed and rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the table. He seemed annoyed. Probably that he wouldn't get the chance to sneak off to go rowing. Nikki still didn't know what he had been doing, but she was determined to find out!

"You OK Max?" She asked in a sing song voice. He jumped slightly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Nikki shrugged. Max was weird and she didn't really know him enough to class him as a friend, but maybe later down the line? There was the whole summer ahead of them. She took a deep breath of that sweet, nature air, oh yeah, this summer was going to be GREAT!

"Done with your breakfast yet Nikki?" The blonde girl councillor asked, and Nikki nodded as she collected her plate. The only bad thing about this camp was the food.

"Well, out we go kids." David called. "We'll do art camp first, excited Dolph?"

If it had been Nikki's camp, she would have been ecstatic, but Dolph only shrugged.

"Well I sure am!" David said with his usual grin. "I can't wait to buckle down with a paintbrush with you. It's going to be great!"

"Yeah, we can do forest still life, if you like?" Dolph offered, and David's eyes genuinely lit up at the prospect.

At art camp, Nikki sat with Max with Neil on the other side, explaining something to Space Kid, who looked excited. The rest of the kids looked bored, or were on phones under the table, or just chatting. Daniel realised this and swooped down on Ered.

"I'll take that." He said in a matter of fact way, snatching her phone. Ered scrabbled for it, but the device was out of her hands before she could even open her mouth.

"Hey, that's theft!" She snapped angrily.

"How would you feel if Dolph spent his time texting... Graham when you were doing your camp?"

"Firstly I would be very creeped out that Dolph had my dad's number. Second, he doesn't even have a phone. Third-"

"Daniel, cool it!" Jen snapped at him. "Ered, just turn you phone off and keep it in your pocket, OK?"

Ered gave a nod and took her mobile back off Daniel with a scowl. Daniel gave the same face to Jen and she returned it ungraciously.

"We'll talk about this later." Jen muttered in his ear, and the attention was turned back to the shortest camper, who was stood on a chair in order to be seen.

"OK." Dolph said in a nervous tone, he didn't really like public speaking. "As of David's request, everyone spread out and try to put your own interpretation of the forest onto your paper. It can be as big or as little as you want, yeah, so, any questions?" Nikki jumped around in her seat, hand in the air. "Nikki?"

"How come you get canvass and we don't?" She asked, gesturing to the crumpled paper pile that was weighed down by a rock on the edge of the table which the campers were supposed to be using.

"Because these things are expensive and you can't really paint over your mistakes on them without it looking rubbish. Often, I do a piece several times on paper before-"

"No one cares!" Max called out. Dolph frowned a little, but made a gesture towards the clearing of the forest.

"Just grab your paper and go." He said with a sigh, grabbing his own good brushes from home and leaving the others with the crappy provisions of the camp.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Neil said sarcastically. "Honestly, art camp is the WORST!"

"You say that about every camp." Max told him. "You even said that about Space Camp!"

"Space Camp sucked."

"All we did was watch Space Kid fool around in his rocket while eating popcorn. It really wasn't as bad as some of the other stuff we're forced through."

"Like this?"

Max laughed a little and 'accidentally' gave Dolph a small push as he passed. The young artist fell into the side of the table, catching it on his forearm and giving a sharp gasp of pain.

"Max, that wasn't very nice." David scalded with a frown. "Apologise."

"Suck a dick." Max marched off. David gave a sigh and turned his attention to Dolph, who was blinking very fast and rubbing his arm with a pained expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" He snapped quickly. "Just bruised my arm recently, that's all."

"Let me take a look." David reached for his sleeve, but Dolph tucked it behind his back.

"I'm OK. My dad looked at it for me, come on, I'm going to get a good painting spot." Dolph grabbed his things and hurried off. David looked after him for a second, then shook his head. Dolph was fine. It was all fine, wasn't it?

...

Jen gave Daniel a little shove as the two entered the councillor's cabin. He scowled at her.

"What?"

"Don't you fucking 'what' me, you know what!" Jen snapped. Daniel put a finger to his lips and quickly checked the windows were shut and that there was no one in the other room, then turned back to Jen, who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"I don't get what you're mad at!" Daniel protested, but Jen rolled her eyes.

"All week you've been like this, all grumpy and lashing out at those lovely kids-"

Daniel laughed. "Lovely kids? Did you see what that little shit did to-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Jen snapped, making Daniel jump a little, because Jen had never been this fierce with him before. She sighed, but her eyes were still narrowed. "Ever since our second year here was announced by high command, you've been all snappy and moody, and I don't really care for it!"

"Oh there's a lot of things we don't care for but still get!" Daniel was losing his temper too now, but his cheeks remained unflushed. As did Jen's. A small, devious smile came to her face.

"Oh I see what this is about." She gave a small nod. "You don't like it that I've found someone, do you? Well tough on you, Edgar!" Daniel flinched at this name.

"Don't say that so loud!" He hissed. "And how dare you-"

"How dare you! I'm happy with Gwen, the happiest I have ever been, and if you can't handle the fact I can get of my arse and-"

"That's not what we're meant to be doing!" Daniel hissed, looking embarrassed. "You know what high command said! We need to do our jobs, not give in to our indulges-"

"Indulges? INDULGES!"

"No, that's not, I-"

"So it's the gay part that has you troubled, is it?" Jen's anger had morphed into hatred.

"No, I would never-"

"You've changed Daniel. You used to be my friend, but now you're-"

"Life isn't easy on me either, princess!" Daniel lost his temper entirely. "Maybe if your head came down to earth too, you'd notice that!"

Daniel turned on his heel and marched out of the door, almost bumping into Max, who was stood on the other side.

"Oh, Max, erm, what are you doing here." Daniel looked around for other kids, or eavsdroppers, or maybe even high command themself.

"Just needed to ask David something." Max muttered. "You and Jen, err-"

"Oh that, haha, that was just a little dispute, all fine kiddo. Back over to the activities field now, and-"

"Can't, Harrison's summoned a white tiger and it's running rampage."

Daniel looked shocked and Max laughed. "Just kidding. Have fun with your girlfriend." He smirked and jogged off, but it wasn't in the direction of the activities field, more towards the pier. He just hoped the boy hadn't heard too much. Suddenly, Gwen came jogging up out of the woods, looking stressed.

"What is it?" Daniel asked. Gwen looked over her shoulder.

"Have you seen any of the kids?" She asked nervously.

"Um, no. Why?"

"They've disappeared."

...

Max didn't know why he was going back to Spooky Island so soon. Maybe to give Jasper a chance to explain, a second chance? But who were the other ghosts then? Were they even real, or just his imagination? Or a hologram, WHAT WAS GOING ON!

Max was also unaware that he was being followed. As he got into his boat, Nikki peered down from the tree.

"He's going guys." Nikki called. "All clear!"

"Come on, this is an invasion of privacy." Neil came from behind the tree. "Who cares why Max likes rowing?"

"He went yesterday too." Nikki insisted.

"Yeah, he was constantly sneaking off all of last year." Nerris rolled her eyes. "Like Neil said, who cares?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you guys aren't even the SLIGHTEST bit curious?" Nikki insisted. "If you're not, go back to Neil's stupid nerd camp."

"Hey!"

No one moved though. Nikki grinned triumphantly. "Great. Come on, we'll wait a little until he docks, then we'll row out. Adventure camp just turned interesting!"


	5. The House of Spooky

**I saw the Dial M for Jasper episode, even though we now know how Jasper officially died, it hasn't changed my plans for this story one bit.**

 **Finally, some action kicks off in this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: Oh she will. And Max will be annoyed. Thanks again for taking the time to review :)**

 **BHMSZero: I'm glad someone likes my random, completely slash ship that I made up, but they do make a good couple in my opinion. Yes he is, but I am going to be horrible to our little smallest bean in this story (I'm sorry Dolph, please forgive me!). Thanks, I love seeing your reviews :)**

 **That's all for now peeps. Keep reading, hope you enjoy :)**

Nikki looked up to the manner. Ooh, spooky. She couldn't wait to explore and was desperate to be off, but everyone else was being so SLOW!

Rowing over the lake was hard work for most of the campers, three per boat, and only Nurf really had the muscles for it. Therefore, he, Nikki and Space Kid arrived first and Max was long gone.

"This sweater is sticking to me!" Neil exclaimed as he drew in his boat, panting and with sweat dripping down his forehead. Preston looked the same, Dolph was perched at the front like a figurehead, looking his usual gloomy self, but seemed happy to get out of the work.

"The others are taking FOREVER!" Nikki moaned as she saw Ered, Nerris and Harrison still way out in the lake.

"No wonder, look at Harrison's sloppy rowing!" Preston smirked.

"It's still better than your was." Space Kid noted. Preston scowled.

"Should we go without them?" Neil asked. Nikki considered, but some freak wind suddenly blew towards the island and the boat was blown into shore.

"Whoa, watch it guys!" Ered exclaimed as her earphones were knocked from her ears.

"Great, we're all here!" Nikki clapped her hands excitedly. "Come on, spying camp. Split up, Ginger, Space Kid, mini- err, short person with the blue eyes" Nurf and Dolph shared a look. "On one team. Ered, elf girl, top hat and Preston" Preston scowled even more. "Together, and Neil, with me."

"Erm-"

"OK, we're good to go!" Nikki grinned, somehow taking charge. "Space Kid's group, upstairs in the manner, we'll start in the basement, and that leaves Preston's lot in the ground floor. Chop chop, this is gonna be fun!"

No one else seemed to share that opinion.

...

"What exactly are we looking for?" Harrison wondered aloud. "I mean, why did we even come here? Who cares what Max does in his spare time. Not me."

Nerris shrugged. "I've always been warned against Spooky Island for quests by the councillors, Daniel and Jen the most."

"Yea, we shouldn't be here." Her boyfriend agreed.

"I for one think this'll be exciting." Preston declared. "We're exploring a haunted house, for fuck's sake. Lighten up Harrison!"

Harrison scoffed. "You're telling me? I haven't seen you smile since we got here, not even when studying one of your dumb plays, what's it called, Himiltan?"

"HAMILTON!" Preston corrected angrily. "Ham-il-ton. Read the T-shirt, idiot! Hamilton!"

"Shut up!" Ered said suddenly, making the arguing boys jump. She had been practically silent since they had split off from the others, but now her brow was furrowed and her body was tense. "I think I hear something."

"Is it Max?" Nerris asked, reaching into her shorts pocket for her dice. "Or something more sinister?"

"I don't know, it sounds like footsteps." Ered clenched her fists and took her earphones out, swinging them back and forth. "Hey, come out, whoever you are!"

Silence. And then a chilling voice. "Or why don't you come in?" The boys shuddered as the voice came from a doorway at the end of the hall, all black inside. Ered frowned.

"Stay back guys. I'll check." Swinging her earphones like a weapon, Ered advanced. "It's probs just a squatter-" As she reached the doorway, a single, pale and cold hand reached out, grabbed her and yanked her into the darkened room.

"ERED!" Cried Nerris, and she ran forward, dice in hand.

"Nerris, no!" Harrison cried, but Nerris had disappeared also. "DAMN IT!"

"Well, after her!" Preston snapped. "Pull something out of your hat, magician!"

Harrison gave Preston a pen from his pocket.

"What the heck?"

"Didn't shakespear say the pen is mightier than the sword?" Preston rolled his eyes and the two followed the girls into the room.

...

"What do you make of this?" Nurf spoke for the first time since the boys had started exploring. All of the rooms had been empty, apart from a few abandoned, musty bedsheets. Space Kid had played at being a martian in them until he had discovered a spider's nest and had once more been glad that he always wore a helmet.

The attic room they were now in was the host to a room full or mirrors, all full length like those in a posh dressing room. Like the houses his mother used to rob before she got sent down for murder. There were about five of them, all in a circle.

"That's creepy." Dolph muttered, staying behind the others. "Good artistic material, but..." He shuddered.

"Come on, they're just mirrors." Space Kid pushed past Nurf. "Let's check them out!"

The other two bit their lips as the aspiring astronaut wandered into the circle.

"Is that bravery or stupidity?" Nurf wondered aloud.

Space Kid looked at his reflection.

"Cool, they're, like, magic mirrors! I can see an astronaut! Come on guys, check them out."

The other two looked at each other, but slowly entered the circle of mirrors.

"Hmm, a label." Dolph picked it up from where it hung on the base of one of the mirrors. "These are mirrors of truth, look into it to see where you see yourself in twenty years. The heck?"

"Say what? That's some impossible bullshit - crap I'm in jail." Nurf stared at his reflection in bewilderment.

"First man to land on Mars!" Space Kid punched the air, grinning. "Awesome! What about you Dolph?"

Dolph nervously peered at his reflection, gave a little gasp of shock and stepped hastily back.

"What did you get?" Nurf asked.

"Oh erm, doesn't matter." Dolph edged away from the mirror, his shiny green trainers making footprints in the dust. Space Kid noticed this, and saw something else on the floor.

"Err, guys... I don't think we were the first here."

"Too right." An angered voice replied, making them all jump. " Those mirrors are mine, you SQUARES!"

...

"Why is it just the two of us down here?" Neil asked, twitching with anxiety down in the dark cellars. "I don't think Preston's too happy being with Harrison."

"Meh, they'll be fine." Nikki shrugged, shining her torch across the hallway. "And you're like, his bestie. And super smart. You'll figure out what he's doing."

Neil shrugged, then jumped towards Nikki as a rat ran across his trainer. "Argh, this place is creepy as shit!"

"Yeah, yeah, ooh, another cellar!" Nikki darted forwards. She peered round the door. Her mouth dropped open.

"SHIT, Neil, you've got to see this!"

...

The room was empty. Well empty of people, except for the two boys who had just entered it.

"Huh, where'd they go?" Harrison exclaimed, looking round.

"Secret door." Preston said stiffly. "Stage special effects 101. Look around for a part of the wall that doesn't quite fit, or a trap door or something." Harrison nodded and the pair went around the room, pressing on the walls. Harrison was just reaching for the wand in his jeans pocket, it made him feel secure, when something flew straight through the wall and almost through him. Harrison too one look and screamed.

"What? What is it, you- OH MY FUCK THERE IS A LEGITIMATE GHOST RIGHT THERE!" Preston screamed and for a moment, the two clung to each other, realised what they were doing and shoved each other away. Harrison gave Preston a poke in the back towards the ghost.

"WHAT!"

"You're the theatre kid. Do something!"

"You're the magic kid!"

"Ghosts are Nerris's field of study. Argh, where is she!" Harrison stressed. Preston sighed.

"You're useless, aren't you." He stepped, trembling, towards the ghost. "Erm, hello there, my undead companion. Are you like the phantom of the opera, Connor Murphy, or simply-"

The ghost advanced. The boys screamed again. Then others came, charging through the walls and the boys screamed a bit more, then shut up for a moment, then saw the ghosts again, saw each other, screamed some more, and Harrison fumbled with his wand. Then the first ghost raised a hand.

A voice rang clear throughout the room, though the ghost's mouth never opened.

 _You used to be best friends, now hatred runs wild between you. You shall learn what it means to abandon a friend._

"Say what?" Preston exclaimed, but to ghosts advanced on them. They tried to run, but the ghosts were too fast and one each gripped the boy's forearms. They both yelled out in pain, as it felt like their arms were on fire. They tried to pull away, but the ghosts had an iron clad grip and when they were finally able to wrench their arms away, Preston's vision was swimming.

"Harrison?" He murmured, but Harrison was curled unconscious on the ground already. "HARRISON! Nerris! Nerris..." He slumped to the floor.

...

Max dumped his rucksack on the floor. There was no sign of Jasper, he hadn't seen him in the half hour he'd ben at the island.

"Jasper?" He called. "You here anywhere?"

There came footsteps from above. Max shuddered. Was someone else here?

"Jasper!"

There came at last, a whooshing sound as Jasper descended through the ceiling. He looked tired, agitated and fed up.

"Oh, hi Max. Had a busy day? Night's falling."

"Is it. Meh, they probably won't miss me too much. What's the matter with you though, you look really-"

"Annoyed? That's because I am annoyed. The others, they're getting restless again."

"Others?" Max took a step back. "What others? Those other ghosts? Jasper, what the fuck is going on!"

Jasper sighed. "There are some things I haven't told you, Max. Secrets. Curses. My curse."

"You're cursed?"

"Yes. But if I'm going to tell you, I-" Jasper suddenly stiffened. "Someone's upstairs!" He growled.

"What? I-" But Jasper disappeared through the ceiling. "Jasper, wait!"

Max suddenly shielded his eyes as bright light came through a door to his left that he hadn't noticed before. He went towards it slowly, curiosity trumping his fear.

Max opened the door.

It appeared to be a laboratory of sorts, with some rather strange animals in cages. Max didn't really focus on them. He was looking in bewilderment at something else.

Two people whom he least expected to be here were sat on chairs, looking very confused.

"Ered? Nerris? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Max?" Nerris looked just as shocked. "I don't know, I went through a door upstairs and then POW and we were down here and..." She seemed to tug at invisible bonds. "I think I'm stuck."

"Wait, who else is here?" Max thought back to Jasper disappearing. "Who else is here?"

"Everyone." Ered gave the simple answer.

"WHAT! Oh you need to leave, right now!" Max looked towards the door.

"Why? Max, what's going o-"

There was another blinding flash and Preston and Harrison appeared on the floor. Preston gave a little groan.

"What the fuck was that?" He sat up. "Huh? Nerris! You're OK!"

"Yeah, what's wrong, what happened, Harrison, are you OK?"

Harrison rubbed his head and replaced his hat.

"Could be better." The pair stood up and came over to Nerris, attempting to free her. Then another flash of light, and Dolph, Space Kid and Nurf appeared, the latter looking confused and scared, Nurf too, only minus the fearful part.

"Oh great, you too." Max rolled his eyes. "Wait, where's Neil and Nikki?"

"Called my name!" Nikki slid into the room on her knees, making them all jump. Neil followed on foot, looking scared. He took one look at the animals in the cages and backed away from them, pale.

"OK, what is happening in this creepy ass house?!"

Everyone shrugged, then started to bombard Max with questions.

"What's going on?"

"What is this place?"

"Are you a wizard?"

"What the heck were those mirrors?"

"How are we all suddenly here, teleportation? Magic? What-"

"SHUT UP!" Max yelled, and the room fell quiet. "You all have to leave, before he- Too late." Everyone followed Max's eyes to the corner where Jasper had just appeared, but saw nothing.

"Care to explain?" Jasper looked more furious than Max had ever seen him. Max shrugged.

"Don't look at me! I didn't invite them." All the other campers looked at each other confused. Why was Max looking and talking to thin air.

"Look, I they're just other kids, they haven't witnessed you or-... The fuck? What do you mean- Oh. Oh dear."

Suddenly, Ered and Nerris found they could stand, and Ered beckoned the other kids with her head through to the next cellar, away from the action. Only Dolph and Space Kid followed, they'd had enough of this already. Nerris's love triangle and Nurf backed into a corner and Neil and Nikki backed into another, Neil restraining her.

"Son of a bitch?!" Max exclaimed, backing away steadily. "Jasper, what-"

"Shut up Max!" Jasper snapped. "And shut your fellow livings up too, because they are REALLY starting to annoy me!" The ghost drifted upwards from the floor, looking past Max at Nurf, Nerris, Harrison and Preston, who were looking worried and confused, muttering amongst themselves.

"Max, what the heck's going on?" Harrison asked nervously, as all he could see was Max talking to thin air. Nerris clutched his hand.

"Just show yourself Jasper." Max muttered. "That'll shut them up."

Jasper rolled his eyes, then as lightning flashed across the abandoned summer home's abandoned laboratory, he became visible to the other campers. Preston gave a scream as he saw the angry ghost hovering three feet in the air.

"Is that-"

"Yep." Max muttered. "Meet Jasper, who appears to have gone a little phsyco."

"Jen was right to tell us not to come over here!" Nerris muttered in wonder. "A real live ghost!"

"Be quiet!" Jasper snarled, floating right up to Nerris. "Or do I have to make you?"

Instinctively, Preston and Harrison stepped in front of her, bumping their shoulders in an annoyed way. They scowled at each other.

"Leave her alone Jasper." Max stepped forwards. "I thought it was me you wanted?"

"Well of course. You are my 'friend' after all."

"Wait, what?" Nikki popped out of hiding. "Oh this is amazing, Max has undead friends!"

"Dead." Max corrected. "Undead is zombies."

"Potato, potato."

Jasper growled deep in his throat.

"Yes, she is annoying. Jasper, just let them go, they won't tell anybody." But the ghost shook his head.

"No, the more the merrier. I was counting on just you, Max, but these others may be helpful in your task."

"Task? What task?"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"If you want to know, then STAY QUIET AND LISTEN!" The kids shut up immediately, as an actual dead person was yelling at them like a teacher and it was a rather bewildering experience.

"I thought it would only be you, Max. But you will need all the help you can get. I have waited twenty years since my death for someone to break my curse, avenge the deaths of all the ghosts who reside here. By autumn, time will have run out. This summer, you, all of you, must break it."

"Or what?" Nurf demanded. Jasper floated right up to his face, scowling.

"Or else." He growled. "I have waited enough summers, I can't wait any longer. If you refuse, I won't be alone in this torturous afterlife." The kids gasped.

"You, you mean-" Neil squeaked.

Jasper gave a triumphant nod. "You refuse, I will kill you. I don't care about morales anymore. I'm done waiting. Go, all of you, avenge them all, solve the mystery for yourselves and, stay away from this place. I can see you have already been harmed." He gave a harsh laugh. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Jasper..." Max tried to find the words, but there were none. His only friend had just threatened to murder the lot of them unless they solved some mystery and avenged someone, but... How could they do that when they had no clues?

"OK, I'm out!" Neil snapped at last, running and pulling Nikki with him. The kids took one look at each other and legged it too. Leaving Max and Jasper alone.

"Go Max."

"You weren't serious, were you? About the murder? You wouldn't..."

"I am serious and I would. Go Max. Please." And there it was, a small hint of begging in his voice, a gleam of vulnerability in his eye.

Jasper was scared.

So was Max.

"Goodbye Max."

Max nodded and turned. He waited until he was out of Jasper's line of sight, then ran.

Jasper turned to the walls, from which the other ghosts were emerging.

"Go!" He screamed. "Go on, out of here, all of you!" They stayed put. "Argh, useless drones." A tear streaked down his ghostly cheek. "Don't you guys remember me? The summer of 1994? Me, the kid who hated everything. Annoying camp man David? Ha, David, look what you've turned into now."

And, as usual, Jasper descended into his panicky, mad form, caught up in his horrific memories.

"Who's the luckiest out of the two of us, huh Davey?" He muttered.

 **A lot came into play this chapter that won't make one bit of sense to you now, but it will all add up further down the line, trust me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did, remember to leave your reviews and whatnot :)**


	6. At least we have a plan

**Haha, football's NOT coming home! Sorry, kind of triumphant here :)**

 **BHMSZero: Yep, and it'll get worse! :)**

 **Guest: Seriously? Thank you so much, that really put a smile on my face! What songs were they, I have a few moments later down the line that are written specially for specific songs in hopes of making animatics at some point, but this would be interesting to see your POV on song stuff :)**

 **I tried to do some character drawings for this story, and some actually turned out pretty well, so should I make a cover art, or just alternatingly post the drawings of the characters? Let me know.**

The boat ride back seemed to take less time, somehow, but night was in full swing by the time they arrived back at camp. No one spoke (except for Harrison filling in Dolph, Space Kid and Ered on the events in the lab) until the kids had arrived back at the tents. Then Neil snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK EVEN HAPPENED BACK THERE!" He demanded, rounding on Max. Max shrugged.

"I don't know. He's never, been like that or, said that stuff before."

"OK, everyone sit down." Ered commanded, and the kids sat awkwardly in a circle around the unlit campfire. "We're gonna get through this. Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk. Explain. What the fuck was all that?"

Max sighed, but they all were part of this now, he supposed. Best start from the beginning.

"I can see ghosts."

The reaction was as expected.

"Whoa!"

"Cool!"

"Creepy!"

"Are there any here?!"

Max shook his head. "The only ghost I know of is Jasper, and we left him behind, but I think there may be others."

The other kids nodded.

"So you can see them before they reveal themselves?" Nerris asked, and Max nodded. "Since when?"

"Since I was born. I saw my first when I was three." Nerris grinned in amazement.

"Last year, I met Jasper and we were friends all that summer. But this summer... I don't know what the hell's going on. Something about a curse?"

Preston nodded. "He said we had to break his curse or... certain death." He gulped.

"But how?!" Nurf exclaimed. "We don't know shit about anything!"

"Well, we find out shit, I suppose." Max said. "Jasper said we need to avenge someone, his death maybe?"

"He said all the deaths of all the ghosts." Neil said, his voice cold. "So they all died one year? Or one ghost per year? Did Jasper say how he died?"

Max shook his head. "It was in the 90's era, but I don't know when or how."

"Well that's bloody useful."

"Best I've fucking got!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Harrison commanded. "So our best bet is to find out how Jasper died?"

"Suppose so." Space Kid commented. "But maybe... when we're a little less tired..." He gave a huge yawn.

"He's right." Nerris said. "We're not going to figure out anything tonight. It's, um, anyone got a watch?"

"Five past eleven."

"Damn, best get to bed." She stood up. "Anyone else?"

"I'll come." Harrison, of course, stood up and the pair began to walk off towards Nerris's tent.

"Use protection!" Nurf yelled, and Harrison gave him the finger. The kids (except Preston) laughed.

...

The early morning mist drifted pas Neil's sneakers as he emerged from his tent and stretched. Even though he was wearing his thick turtleneck with the sleeves rolled down, he shivered slightly. It was a cold morning for the camp. Neil saw some of the doors to the tens propped open (it had been warm last night) and couldn't help but smirk at the shivering campers. A few beds were empty, probably gotten up already. Neil would wake Max, but he was feeling negatively towards the other boy. Max had dragged them into this mess after all.

Neil headed to the mess hall and found Nerris, Harrison and Space Kid in there already. Harrison was picking at his food, Nerris was trying to unfold her crumpled hat and Space Kid was sat on the table, chatting to the other two.

"What did Jasper look like then? Like an alien? A really cool alien? Or-"

"Jasper looked like a kid, SK." Neil sighed. "Just a kid who never had a chance."

"Jasper?" There came the Quartermaster's usual grunt. "Haven't heard that name in a while. You kids been goin up the Jasper tree again?"

"Say what?" Neil questioned, the four of them suddenly curious.

"That tree you like to climb. They call that the Jasper tree, 'cos Campbell found crystals of Jasper in it's roots. That tree meant a lot to this kid who came here this one year. Used to name himself after it."

The kids looked at each other in shock. "Erm, in the 90's?" Neil asked. "Err, you know, out of interest."

Quartermaster gave a slow nod. "Yeah, nineteen... um... I don't remember loads, but." His eyes widened suddenly. "Don't remember, don't remember..." He muttered to himself over and over. The older kids exchanged worried glances, but as usual, Space Kid was oblivious to the warning signs.

"Do you know how he died?" He asked. Nerris gave a choked gasp. So did Quartermaster.

"NO!" The man suddenly gasped. "You little heathen, all these years, not, no..." Tears appeared in his eyes. "Couldn't escape, he had the gun, stole, couldn't stop, no..."

"QM?" They heard Gwen's voice from the door, her and Jen stood watching.

"Gotta go!" The Quartermaster yelped, and dashed away.

"Erm, what was that about?" Harrison wondered. Gwen shrugged.

"I better go see how he is. Jen, can you manage by yourself?"

Jen nodded, and Gwen briefly touched her arm, in a strange way, but Neil recognised it. He'd seen it in couples around school, Nerris and Harrison, Preston and Nerris. Harrison had never touched him like that, in that caring way. No, he had just used him. Neil's fists clenched in anger every time he thought of it.

As Gwen left, Jen busied herself in the kitchen, giving the four of them opportunity to talk.

"So Jasper named himself after a tree?" Nerris stated. "Wonder why?"

"He probably just had a really embarrassing name or something." Harrison said. "But he was going to tell us the year Jasper died, then started rambling..."

"PTSD." Neil said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"PTSD!" Neil exclaimed. "It makes sense now, something really horrific had to have happened that year, the year Jasper died, enough to kill all those kids. For some reason, QM blames himself and he's repressed the memory over the year until Space Kid unlocked it. Too much for that form of self hypnosis." He glared at the younger Neil, who shrugged.

"But now we have solid info, and a solid source of it!" Nerris grinned. "All we need to do is talk to him again, then our case is set."

...

Max woke to see that Neil had already left the tent. Good. He needed time to think. After last night, Max wasn't sure where he stood.

On one hand, he knew a ghost, that was pretty cool. And he knew Jasper personally, so he could gain some respect as a leader, not like last year, when everyone voted Ered to be in charge. But on the other...

He had literally just sentenced all ten of them to death. There was no way they'd be able to break a curse they knew nothing about. It was impossible!

Max sniffed and quickly wiped his face. He looked around nervously, but no one was around to have seen. Those kids... Max didn't really care what happened to him, this was his fault and he should pay the price. Sure, he didn't really want to die, but then again, who did? But the others had no business in all this. They didn't deserve to be killed.

And they would know as such and just the same, blame Max.

Max needed a way to unwind, he was too stressed, his hands shaking inside his hoodie pocket. At home he would lie on his roof listening to My Chemical Romance with his dad's IPhone. But that wasn't here. Gwen had an IPhone though, and he had spotted her entering the mess hall. That would be available.

Max set off towards the councillor's cabin. He saw Daniel exiting, and ducked behind a bush. He looked worried and confused. Max waited until the coast was clear, then gently went up to the door and opened it.

David was right there.

Max cursed under his breath, but David hadn't noticed him. In fact, what was he doing?

Max opened the door slightly wider and observed.

David was knelt sideways on , his left side to the door. His face was covered by his hands and there was a jar of something next to him, too far away for Max to read the label.

David was crying.

Max's mouth fell open. He had seen David cry before, of course, but never like this. It was like something was tearing him apart at the seams, ripping the sobs away from him, a real, physical pain caused by his emotions.

He noticed some light on David's face and leant further into the room. He saw the camp's crappy video player, playing something. The old tapes of David as a camper.

Only there was something else too.

A young David, smiling broadly at the camera, saluting to the flagpole. And just on the edge of the frame, a pair of LA gear light up shoes, some jazzy shorts and part of a face he knew well.

Jasper.

And David.

In the same shot. In the same year. David had known him.

Maybe David knew what happened.

From behind Max, there blew a sudden gust of wind. As the breeze touched David's skin, he stiffened and looked up...

Max slammed the door quickly and ran to the mess hall, banging the door open and throwing himself onto a bench.

"Whoa, slow down there!" Daniel exclaimed as everyone looked up at his grand entrance.

"Sorry, overslept." Max tried to flatten his hair and get over what he had just seen. All of the other campers were here and staring at him curiously. Preston shuffled a little closer to Max.

"Neil's discovered something important to, you know, the mystery, we're going to discuss it later."

Max nodded. "So have I." He nervously looked up as David entered the room, but David looked as cheerful as usual, not even a tear track on his face. He grinned broadly at them all.

Everyone looked up as Gwen entered the room, looking stressed. She beckoned Daniel, Jen and David over and the three muttered between themselves for a moment, before Gwen turned to the campers.

"Guys, erm." David looked serious for a moment. "I'm sorry to say that Quartermaster has to leave Camp Campbell."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But he's been here for, like, forever!" Nurf exclaimed. "Has he even ever left?"

"He got me by bus the other day."

"I mean, other than bus rides."

"Guys, calm down." David held out his hands. "I know it's a shock and, a tragedy, but it's time for good old QM to leave Camp Campbell in his past and..." David cricked his neck suddenly, like Daniel did when he was agitated. "Move on. Sure we'll miss him, but that won't stop us from having the best summer ever!" He grinned and the campers gave a sarcastic applause.

Preston leaned over to Max again.

"Is it me or did he sound strained? Like when you're in a totally shit mood but pretend you're happy for the sake of the audience?"

Max shrugged.

After breakfast finished, the ten campers escaped the ears of the four councillors to discuss their standpoint.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Max asked, towards Neil.

"Well, doesn't make a lot of difference now. Basically that QM knew Jasper when he was a camper here, the date and everything, maybe how they all died! And somehow, he's got PTSD fro-"

"Say what?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder, it's a disorder caused by a scary experience, most soldiers have it, well exempt Dolph's father it seems, but yeah-"

"Get on with it!"

"Sorry. There was probably something huge that killed off all the campers, including Jasper, and the QM holds the answers."

"Not all the campers." Max said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's what I discovered. David and Jasper were campers here at the same time."

Everyone gasped.

"So, like, they were friends?"

"Well, not friends necessarily." Max said. "But yeah, knew each other. Probably pretty well, since..." Max stopped.

"Since what?"

"Oh, doesn't matter."

"Well it's obvious what to do now, isn't it?" Neil said.

"What?" Space Kid asked and Neil rolled his eyes.

"Quartermaster and David hold all the answers, right? Personally, I'd rather not tell a tree boner hippie that we're being targeted by the dead form of one of his old friends. So QM seems a liable option."

"But we don't even know where he is!" Ered said.

"Yeah, but in his state and due to the fact he only left this morning, he can't have gotten far. I'd say, the town a couple of miles south from here would be our best bet."

"So, you mean..." Nerris trailed off.

Neil nodded. "We go out there and find ourselves some answers!"

All the kids cheered. At last, they had some help, some answers.

At last they had a plan.

At least they had a plan.

Because if there was one thing about plans, Camp Campbell and running a country.

It was that everything goes wrong.


	7. Quartermaster

**Yes there is cover art, but it is temporary. Read below for more...**

 **Guest: Yep, I tried not to go TOO far with him, but he is pretty troubled. That's OK, I could be able to think of some other tunes to go along with this story, such as this great little Jasper MV I found recently, called Poor Jasper, the song is so fitting :) Thanks, I will :)**

 **ReadyWhenYouAre: Yep, that's the plan anyway. Well, David does have a lot to mourn! Well, they will bond over more tragedy, I can tell you that! Thanks, read below.**

 **Anyhow, I've decided to post a new cover art, my drawings of each of the characters in this (they're all aged up slightly and the outfits and appearance will have changed a little) every chapter or so. And at the end, either I'll get you to vote on a picture to be the permanent cover art (so I'd make some screenshots if I were you) of draw a permanent cover art with all the characters. Anyway, in case you can't read it properly, today's cover art is Jasper.**

 **And on with the QM hunt! I threw in some fluff at the beginning because, yeah why not?**

The kids had spent way longer than necessary deciding who would go to find the Quartermaster. Max had wanted to go alone, Nikki had wanted a piece of the action, Neil wouldn't stay behind, Preston was jotting down details of the adventure in order to turn them into a screenplay or novel of sorts and therefore wanted to see it first hand. Nerris had been interested in this and Harrison refused to let her go alone. Ered and Nurf were needed to 'protect' the younger ones, and besides, they could probably pass of as eighteen, so it would be sensible to bring someone who could look like they were supervising a bunch of kids, with them. And Space Kid had decided that he wanted to apologise to the Quartermaster for making him remember, dragging a rather reluctant Dolph behind him. After a great deal of arguing, they had simply told the councillors that they wanted to spend the day hiking and camping in the woods and the ten of them had left the camp grounds on foot.

"So, like, what is there in town?" Nikki asked Neil as the pair trudged along the forest ground and the dirt track that David used to drive into town.

"It's a dump. A hardware store, a pub and a strip club. Me and Max hid in the back of David's car once last summer to try find out what he did for fun and Max got really paranoid he was going to kill us. It was great." He gave a small smile at the memory.

"Damn, you guys had SO MUCH FUN last summer without me. Now all we have is a murder mystery, still exciting, but not as fun. And I was stuck being a flower scout!"

"WHAT!" Neil gasped and Nikki blushed.

"Yeah, my mum signed me up but it was totally lame so I bailed." She said quickly. Neil chuckled.

"I still can't believe you were a flower- OW!" Nikki quickly karate chopped him to remind him that she was lethal and pissed off.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Space Kid remarked as he watched the scene play out. "Nikki is AWESOME, she could probably even take down a martian!"

"Remember, she's just a kid." Dolph reminded him. "We're all still kids!"

Dolph had been kicking the same pebble all the way from camp, but now lost it by kicking it too far. He watched it roll into the roots of a tree with his usual melancholy blue eyes.

"You know Dolph, you seem different from last summer." Space Kid noted. "Less lively, more..."

"Boring?"

"Remember that day you took over the camp?" Space Kid managed to perk a small smile at the memory. "Oh boy, that was cool. We should do it again!"

"Yeah, still got the trophy." Dolph nodded. "My best achievement."

Dolph didn't brush on the fact that max had dubbed him Hitler Boy afterward, a nickname he didn't understand, nor did he appreciate. Thankfully, it had only

"Do you think I could take over camp one day? Like you?"

"Do what you want." Dolph muttered, his usual frown returning to his pale face. Space Kid frowned also in confusion and concern.

"So, nice hike?" Harrison joked to Nerris, who was walking beside him. "Up to town we go, we could make a day out of it!"

"You mean wander around and have dinner?" Nerris gave a laugh. "What's there to do in town really?"

"Nothing more than in camp."

"Can you bring a fancy and cheap restaurant out of your hat?"

Harrison removed the item from his head and rummaged around a little.

"Deck of cards?" He offered with a laughing smile. "Sorry, no fancy dinner in there."

Nerris shrugged. "Meh, we're not dressed for that anyway."

"Speak for yourself!" Harrison gestured to his usual waistcoat and tie.

"I still can't believe you wear that all summer round."

"It's my style. Like I've never seen you without that yellow sweater."

"And you're not going to for at least another three years." The pair laughed.

"Gosh, get a room!" Preston exclaimed, passing to travel to the front of the group. This only made the couple laugh harder.

Preston caught Max's eye accidentally, but discovered that they were both thinking the same thing.

How could you laugh at a time like this?!

...

It turned out, finding QM was easier than expected. The group had arrived on the main road of Sleepy Peak town and were just discussing tactics of searching the place when the door to the pub opened and a drunk was thrown out of it, into the gutter.

"And stay out this time, I'm sick of serving you!" The bartender yelled and the door slammed.

The drunk gave a little groan and rolled over, leaning against the building's wall. The kids gasped.

It was the Quartermaster.

It was quite a shock, seeing the old man like this. They had seen him drinking before, obviously, but never drunk. Heck, some of them hadn't even speculated the fact that the man COULD get drunk.

Everyone's eyes kind of drifted towards Max, and with a startling realisation, he realised that they were all looking to him for guidance, even Ered. He was their leader, and that was cool, but also a big responsibility.

Max turned to Neil.

"He's drunk."

"I can see that."

"What effect would that have on his mental state?"

Neil considered.

"Alcohol is a stimulant, but effects people differently. He could either be calm, in which case, that's good, or violent, in which case, head for the hills."

"Oh, like my uncle was before my cousin disappeared." Space Kid remarked, gaining himself odd looks.

Max looked at the man sat against the pub wall, taking a sip from his hip flask. "Doesn't look too aggressive to me."

Neil nodded. "I say it's safe to approach him then. But I'd argue strongly against me, Harrison, Nerris or Space kid going up there. We were there when he had his first PTSD attack, we could trigger another."

Max nodded.

"OK, I'll go, erm, Nikki, stay here, Ered and Preston, you're with me."

The three kids broke off from the main group. Max wasn't sure what had caused him to make the choices he did, but he liked Preston, and all the improv he did made him good at thinking on his feet. And Max felt reassured with an older kid around, and Nurf was an immediate no no.

The three kids gently approached the QM. He looked up, but didn't seem to recognise them.

"Erm, hello Quartermaster." Preston said. "Do you... remember us?"

After a long and awkward pause, Quartermaster gave a nod.

"Kids. Drama kid, purple kid and... the Indian one."

"Thanks a bunch." Max said sarcastically. "Um, hey Quartermaster, we need to know some shit. About, erm, Jasper."

To Max's surprise, the Quartermaster barely reacted.

"Yeah, I remember. The good bits though, I hope. I won't remember the bad bits, no way. Whatdyawanna know?"

"Erm, date?" Ered offered. The QM took a long sip from his flask.

"No thanks, you're a little young."

Max burst out laughing and had to lean onto a street sign in order to stay upright.

"She MEANS, what was the date when you... erm, when Jasper stopped coming to camp?" Preston said, rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"Oh that was a year for the books indeed! Nineteen ninety four! Yes, I remember..." He trailed off. The three flashed warning looks at each other.

"No need to say anymore on that!" Preston said quickly. The Quartermaster looked relieved.

"Good, cos I don't remember much anyhow." He sighed. The three gave each other glances.

"Guys, we kind of need to know more!" Ered urged. Preston gave a shrug.

"We need to be gentle, I guess. And I'm kind of pissed right now." He looked at Max.

"WHAT! I'm less gentle than Nurf!"

"Nurf runs free therapy sessions."

"I mean... argh!" Max turned crossly to the old man in front of them.

"Look Quartermaster, we, erm, we really need to know some of the bad stuff, you know? It's important to us."

Quartermaster frowned, reaching into a nearby crate for a can of beer, there were several of these sat, waiting to be taken inside the pub.

"I know it's difficult, but we could do with your help and I'm sure you can remember some of it!"

The Quartermaster sighed and stared off into space, gazing at a spot far beyond Max's shoulder.

"He came after lunch." He said in an earie voice. "Broke into my store while I were scoutin for those theivin squirrels." A tear rolled down his cheek. "He cut off the lock. He took... Took one of my guns."

Max, Ered and Preston gasped, exchanging glances.

"Killed. Killed so much... no, those kids, no, leave them alone, please, just leave them alone!" He cried, and leapt to his feet, shoving past Preston and into the road.

"Quartermaster, wait!" Max cried. "Please, you can't just..."

The bus came out of nowhere.

One minute, the road was empty apart from the crazy, drunk, crying old man. And then it came hurting down the street, a big, bright yellow bus, rounding the corner, the driver probably rooting around on the floor for something because they could see no one behind the wheel.

The bus slammed into the Quartermaster, sending him flying into a wall. The kids screamed and saw their fellow campers running towards them. Ered dashed to the unconscious man.

"Dammit, I had my earphones in during second aid camp!"

But Max wasn't listening. He wasn't paying attention. All his attention was focused on the bus. It wasn't just any bus.

It was the same bus Quartermaster used to drop off and pick up campers.

Townspeople were gathering.

"But there's no one inside!" A woman exclaimed.

Max stared hard at the driver's wheel.

There was someone inside.

But only Max could see him.

Jasper and Max stared each other down for a few seconds. Then Jasper leapt out of the bus and ran.

"Max, what happened?!" Neil exclaimed, running up to him. Max didn't reply, he took off after the ghost.

"Where are you going!"

Max ignored him. He just ran after Jasper's hastily retreating form, shoving people aside, running out of the town and into the woods. By this time, Max's lungs were burning, but he didn't stop, didn't even slow down.

Jasper could have kept running forever, but eventually slowed. Almost as if he wanted Max to catch up.

Max did just that.

"What the FUCK did you do that for!" He screamed. Jasper just stared at him with cold eyes.

"He was going to help us! He was innocent, well no, he did nothing to you! Don't you want your stupid curse to be broken?!"

Jasper's mouth dropped open.

"NO ONE wants this curse to be over more than I do! It has plagued me for twenty years, barring me from the afterlife, confining me to these stupid woods when all along I hated this stupid camp! And do you know WHY I need it gone by this summer? Huh? You've seen the others, mindless drones, the lot of them! I've held on to my thoughts, memories, hopes and dreams as long as I could, longer than most, no matter how depressing, but it's fading, Max, I won't be myself my the end of then summer. And who will persuade you to break the curse then?!"

"We would be one step closer if you hadn't run him down with the bus!" Max yelled. He was still angry, he didn't really know why or who at. Angry at Jasper, angry at the Quartermaster, angry at himself.

"You can't just learn everything from a man who was too much of a coward to help!" Jasper yelled, losing his cool completely. Then he took a sharp, harsh breath and regained it.

"The curse... doesn't work that way, don't ask why, I don't know, I don't make the rules, but you have to find out things for yourself!"

"Why?!"

"I don't fucking know, just..." Jasper sighed. "Please Max, I can't hold on for another year. I have been so patient, but I am not just threatening you, I am BEGGING you to break this curse." Tears welled in the ghost's eyes. "Please Max, try, try for me, try for them, all the ghosts who have lost themselves... Max-"

"Max!" He heard Ered's shout from a few dozen paces behind them. Jasper's eyes widened and he turned and ran without a word.

"Jasper, wait-" But Jasper was gone.

"Shit!"Max cried as Ered and Nurf appeared.

"There you are poindexter!" Nurf exclaimed.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"QM, he's..."

"Dead?" Ered gave a little nod. "Couldn't save him."

"Shit." Max muttered. "So, what now?"

Ered sighed. "We gotta, think and stuff, but not right now. We have plans for tonight. Big plans."

"What sort of plans?" Max was confused.

"We've got some cases of the beer!" Nurf sounded excited. "In memory of our dear Quartermaster, we are throwing a KICK ASS party!"

Max sighed, but he knew alcohol could give him one trouble free night, away from the nightmares that had recently begun to crop up in his sleeping pattern.

"Count me in."


	8. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

**Hey, sorry, it's been ages, I know. But interesting developments this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: I know, but there is worse to come! I haven't seen one of those in a while, earth to echo had a lot of it though, didn't it? Yeah, I suppose it could work like that. If it were a movie. Thanks, that always puts a smile on my face to see stuff like that.**

 **TrueWhovian77: I do like to do that, thanks. I think it adds more to the story. And the four councillors, well there's more sh*t to deal with than THAT, and it's more crazy than you might think!**

 **Aww, season three is almost over :( But episode ten was just so good! And it made me ship Pikeman and Snake even MORE!**

 **Anyway...**

Max had never really been to an actual teenage party. He didn't have any friends back home, never mind friends old enough to throw them. His parents had the occasional meet and greet with a lot of music and alcohol, but Max was always locked in his room when it happened. So this was his first experience. It was actually pretty cool, Ered had a speaker that she hooked up to Nurf's phone, and he had some truly awesome rapping music on there. And the speaker had strobe lighting too. The kids decided it was best to throw the party about an hour after David performed his last check in on the campers, giving the councillors time to go to sleep. Then everyone but Space Kid (who had taken one look at the alcohol and shaken his head) snuck out of their tents and met up at the ampetheater, far enough from the tents and councillor's cabin not to wake anyone up.

"Oh yeah!" Nurf cheered. "Vodka! OK, this will be the highlight of the summer, I can feel it!"

"Well so far, we've seen Quartermaster been run over, been chased down by a hoard of ghosts and it's going to get worse!" Preston exclaimed, taking himself a bottle. "So I don't argue with you there." He was smiling for once.

"So guys!" Max jumped onto the stage, all excited, a can in his hand. "Everyone got one? OK, good. I'd like to give a toast to our fallen Quartermaster. A moment's silence, if you please!" Everyone bowed their heads in mock solemnarity. Nikki giggled.

"Thank you. And with no further ado, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone cheered and Ered cranked the speaker to full volume. And the drinking began.

An hour later, Max was pissed out of his mind, and so was everyone else. Max watched from a tree, jamming out to some rap song that went on about space. Neil lay on his back on the stage, watching Nikki sleepily as she climbed up and down it's foundations. Preston was sat in the benches for once, about ten yards from Harrison and Nerris, who were chatting and occasionally making out.

"It's a wonder she hasn't eaten his face off, huh Preston?" Max laughed, his voice sounding off. His eyes scanned Ered selecting another song while Nurf smoked a joint.

"Yeah!" Preston shot his hand into the air, and laughed. He laughed so hard he fell off the bench and Harrison chucked an empty can at his head, missing and almost knocking Max from his tree.

"Hey, watch it, top hat!"

Harrison rolled his eyes and turned back to Nerris.

"Funny what drinking does, isn't it?" He said with a laid back smile, so different from his usual sharp demeanour and showman flair.

"Yeah, it is!" Nerris laughed as he removed his hat and twirled it in his fingers. "Do some magic for me?"

"Do me the cute puppy elf eyes."

"No."

"Fine." He laughed and concentrated. With a flourishing gesture, a few playing cards, precariously arranged and with some flames surrounding them, appeared in his palm.

"Lame." Nerris laughed, fiddling with her fake ears.

"You were always impressed last year and you know it." Nerris rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you got me there! When you made Max gag up all those scarves, gotta admit, I still don't know how you did it!"

"That's simple, four eyes. Magic, tada!" The cards disappeared.

Nerris removed her glasses and put them on Harrison. "Who's four eyes now?"

"Whoa, they are strong!" Harrison exclaimed. He stood up and tried to take a step, and fell flat on his face. "I feel like I'm drunk!"

"That's because you are!" Nerris reached out. "Give them back before you break them, I only have three spares and most of them are back home."

Harrison gave them back and sat down again.

"In all seriousness, do you think we're going to survive the summer? Jasper seems insane enough to kill us. He's already taken out Quartermaser!"

"Oh come on. I have a plus five in weaponsry and a plus seven in swordsmanship. Nothing could take me down. And I'll look after you."

"Hahaha, I can look after myself." Harrison raised is fist and seemed to do the black power symbol. He frowned. "The fire isn't working."

"You've got too much alcohol in you, don't you DARE summon fire!" Harrison laughed, but did as he was told.

"I love you Nerris."

"You only say that over text or when you're drunk."

"Well, when I'm sober, I'll say it again."

...

"Great music Nurf." Max swaggered past the bully and towards the stage where his friends were.

"Why thank you. I always feel Richie Branson offers a less violent version of rap." Max shrugged and headed over to Nikki and Neil, as Nikki seemed to have latched herself onto their little group.

"What's going on guys?"

"Neil's being boring." Nikki sulked. "He won't get up."

"I'm just, taking a breather!" Neil laughed and sat up. "Oh boy, if my mum could see me now!"

"If David could see us now!" Max laughed too. "He's fucking kill us."

"He's probably just give us all a 'serious talk'." Neil said this in such a serious tone, Max was rolling around the stage in drunken laughter. He took a deep break and regained his cool demeanour.

"Hey, what's Dolph doing here?" Nikki pointed to a short figure sat on one of the benches, who was drinking something. Max and Neil shrugged and the three went to investigate.

"Hey Dolph." Nikki waved. "What are you doing?"

Dolph swayed a little on the bench, he was probably way over the limit. "Drowning my sorrows!" He said with a dramatic air, and took another sip. Neil shrugged.

"How many of those have you had?"

Dolph gestured to a little pile on the ground next to his dangling feet, then pitched forwards off the bench, unconscious. Max burst out laughing.

"A bit too much then! Someone take him back to his tent!" He called to the others.

"I'll go." Preston stood up, seeming glad for an excuse to leave.

"So will I!" Harrison stood up also, crumpling another empty can. Preston looked annoyed, but Harrison came over and grabbed the German kid's arm.

"Hurry back!" Nerris called. "I wanna dance with you!"

"Sure, sure." Harrison and Preston dragged the other kid away.

They still hadn't come back after ten minutes or so, in which Nikki and Nurf were so pissed they had taken to karaoke on the stage, and everyone was cheering them on.

"Just know I'm, better than, yoooooooouuuuuuu!" Nikki screeched as Nurf launched into the complicated part behind her.

"Just know I am furious with the lot of you!" A voice came. Everyone jumped and the singers stopped, leaving the music to trail off.

Daniel stood by the stage, arms crossed over his councillor's T-shirt, looking infuriated.

"Tents, this instant, or you all get to dessert for a month!"

They groaned, but knew the party was over. Most of them were pretty tired anyway, and this seemed like a good time to call it a night. So the remaining six of them sloped off to the tents, dreading the hangovers.

...

"Good morning Max. Good morning Neil."

"Go. Kill. Yourself." Max groaned, shoving a pillow into his face. Neil slept on, oblivious.

"Why that's no way to greet someone." David sat down on the edge of Max's cot. "Though, with a hangover, I suppose it's excusable."

"What-" Max shot upright, but had to immediately collapse again. "Oh my head..."

David gave a soft chuckle. "And I suppose that will teach you not to drink that much until you are at least twenty five! Now, what you did was stupid, but at least everyone's alright from it. It seems only Space Kid was sensible enough to stay away from all your antics. He's up in the Mess Hall with breakfast, and when you feel well enough, you can join us. But you and your fellow campers can have the day off today."

"Really? OK, can you get the hell out and shut the flap then?" David laughed.

"That's Max alright. Enjoy your nap."

"Uh hu." Max shoved the pillow into his face and remained in that position for the next five hours. Eventually, he rolled out of his bed to discover that Neil had already left. Max sighed, but he was hungry. He left his tent.

"Hey Max." Neil greeted him, still rubbing his head. "Last night sure was fun!" They grinned.

"I'm surprised we're not getting punished for it."

"Oh we are. David's sending us to collect all the litter we dropped there."

"That's all?!"

"No dessert for a week."

"That sounds like Gwen and Daniel's input." Neil nodded.

"Everyone else is inside. We were waiting for you, and the love triangle." The two of them went in and got some food and the evil eyes from Daniel, who had been dragged out of bed by Nurf and Nikki's dreadful duet to send them all to their tents. He seemed rather sleep deprived, or just really pissed off. Maybe both.

"So, where are the lovebirds and third wheeler?" Max asked a hung over Nikki, who shrugged. Suddenly, the mess hall door burst open to reveal a panicked looking Nerris.

"Guys, you gotta help!" She exclaimed. "Harrison's missing!"


	9. Search for Top Hat Boy

**Hey, back with another chapter! This probably won't be as interesting, but next chapter... Phoar! This is just the setting up for that! :)**

 **Guest: It was a spur of the moment idea, and Nurf does seem the sort to listen to calmer rap music than Eminem or some sh*t like that. And better than you probably wouldn't have gone on about killing children, but yes, I'm pleased someone picked that up. Thanks.**

 **And on with the story**

For a moment, everyone froze in place, staring at Nerris.

"Missing?" David exclaimed. "What do you mean by missing?"

"I mean he's not in his tent, he's not around the activities field or here or the usual places or..." Nerris seemed really panicked.

"OK, calm down!" Jen took her hand. "We'll find Harrison, OK? Look at me, it' going to be OK." She smiled and Nerris managed to collect herself a little and smiled back.

"Yeah, because if we don't, we are in deep shit." Gwen muttered to David, who ignored her.

"Alright kids, when was the last time we saw him? He wasn't at the party last night?"

"No, no, he was." Nurf seemed the only one to remember the events of the previous night. "Oh yeah, Dolph passed out so he and Preston took him back to his tent."

"Vhat?"

"You're a blackout drunk, you won't remember."

"OK, so he's not in his tent?" David asked Nerris.

"No, only Preston in there."

"Then we should ask Preston."

After managing to rouse a more-grumpy-than-usual Preston, he muttered something about himself going back to the tent and Harrison going for a late night walk. He pointed towards the woods before going back to sleep.

Even now the councillors were getting slightly worried. You could see it on their faces. Nerris was trying to hold herself together, but she was even more panicked than ever.

"OK, OK." Daniel held up his hand, taking charge of the situation. "I want us in groups of three and fan out across the woods. We'll find your boyfriend, kid."

Max wasn't sure how he ended up in a group with Neil and Nerris, while Nikki went with Nurf and Dolph. But he was also too worried to care... WORRIED?! Who was he? Normally Max would have scorned and gone back to the mess hall to get rid of the growling hunger in his stomach created by a night's heavy drinking and a morning's crushing hangover. He would have been sure Harrison was just lost somewhere, or practising magic in a daze of still being drunk. But now...

With Jasper out to get them. And Max had probably made him angry by confronting him about Quartermaster. He wouldn't... take it out on Harrison, would he?

Max really hoped not, or else another thing would be all his fault.

The three of them stumbled through the woods, still tired, but Nerris with determination, Neil with boredom and Max with a lot going round and round in his mind. Nerris stepped over a tree root. Both boys tripped and fell flat on their faces. They took the opportunity to fall a little behind.

"You don't think something's... happened to him, do you?" Max whispered to Neil as they got to their feet.

"Who cares?" Neil muttered bitterly. "To be honest, I thought you'd be the least worried out of everyone here."

"Seems we've swapped. But with Jasper and everything-"

"Please, no. Let's just find that idiot magician kid and get this shit over with." Neil seemed very tense and nervous, even more than Max was. Max frowned, but the pair of them picked up the pace and ran after Nerris.

...

Space Kid sat down on the forest floor, taking a rest. Gwen and Ered went on further into the forest without him, not even noticing how he fell behind. But the young astronaut was tired from all this walking, and even though he was worried about Harrison, he was sure the older boy would be fine.

Looking around to see that he was alone, Space Kid removed his helmet so he could breath more clearly. The forest looked nice when it wasn't concealed by glass. Not like the city where he lived with mummy and daddy and his big brothers. This was why he loved Space Camp. It was space, all his friends were here and it was in such a beautiful yet foreign landscape. Kind of like an alien planet. As if the bus stop was the last he would see of Earth, and the bus was his rocket ship.

He left his rocket ship in the tent. Aww man, he could have had some great games here. The search for Harrison had completely disappeared from Space Kid's mind as he began to wander around the woods, looking at the different creatures, pretending they were aliens.

It didn't take long for him to realise that he had completely lost track of his group and was now as lost as Harrison was.

"Hmm, what was it David said about the sun?" Space Kid muttered. "That is always rises in the East, that's it! And the sun is currently to the West, because it's afternoon! But which way is camp..."

Space Kid sat and pondered for a little while before he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He quickly put on his helmet again and turned.

"Alien species, I know it is!" He muttered, and crawled into the bushes so he could observe.

He saw a pair of white trainers, very fashionable, and some white boots, covered in mud and grass stains. And voices as well.

"- suicide case! Not murder, not something that couldn't be helped-"

"Don't you DARE bring that into this!"

Daniel and Jen. Arguing, but what about. Space Kid stayed still and quiet to listen.

"You know what?" The female rounded on her co-worker. "You keep going on at me for being distracted from our task! But you're no better. All you do is mope about and drink Kool Aid!"

"You know why I have to drink Kool Aid!"

"I get by fine!"

"No you don't! You know, I can't wait until higher command comes to check on our progress and sees you like this! You'll be expelled immediately, and you know what happens then!" Daniel's scowl turned into worry. "Jen, I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"No you're not!" Jen snapped. "You're just doing what you love for your own selfish reasons, as usual!"

Daniel clenched his fists, as if he was trying really hard not to slap her.

Space Kid wanted to listen some more, this was interesting (although confusing) stuff, but he felt something crawl on his shoulder. He turned his head very slowly to see...

A squirrel. Wearing an eyepatch. Teeth poised.

NOT ANOTHER RABIES SHOT!

Space Kid gave a yell and shot out of the bushes, landing at Daniel's feet. The adults gasped.

"Oh, Space Kid. What are you doing?" Jen picked him up and set him on his feet.

"Lost... from group... and space... squirrel..." Space Kid took a deep breath. Daniel and Jen looked at each other.

"Well, let's keep looking for Harrison, shall we?"

...

"For fuck's sake, if Harrison is back at camp, I will kill him!" Neil snapped, kicking a nearby tree trunk. "We have been searching for at least three hours now!"

"Can't give up." Nerris said stiffly. It was clear she was getting annoyed by her boyfriend's ex boyfriend's presence. Max sighed.

"Neil, talk to me a bit." He commanded. Neil scowled and dropped back to talk to Max.

"What?" The taller boy snapped.

"Are you OK? You've been sort of... angry and snappy all afternoon. I don't remember you being like this since... since-"

"End of last summer." Neil said in a low voice. "I was happy, thought I finally had a match, a guy to show my parents, try to explain to them how I was, using someone's help. But no, I was just a tool, a distraction, used when the situation required it!" Neil sat on the forest floor. Max motioned for Nerris to stop walking.

"I thought it was about us, but no, it's all Harrison, Harrison, Harrison!" Neil snarled. "Even at the time, everyone making 'big budget movies' from all the Nerris and Harrison drama, no one cares about the nerd on the sidelines. Not even you Max!"

Max gasped as Neil's feeling came pouring out into the open after so long. Max wasn't good at emotional support.

"Neil-"

"Save it." Neil stood up. "I'm going back to camp. Go find your precious top hat boy."

"Neil, wait-"

But Neil was already running away, back towards the direction of camp. Nerris came towards Max.

"Where's he going?"

"Back to camp. He's got a headache."

"I do too." Nerris frowned.

"Well Neil doesn't care as much as you do." Max muttered stiffly, his usual cruel demeanour returning.

Max expected Nerris to roll her eyes, but she didn't. She picked out a tree stump and sat down on it.

"Yeah, who cares anyway? Not you, not really anyone but me? Preston wouldn't even get out of bed for his 'best friend'." Nerris made the air quotes. "Who cares about Harrison Dilaurentis?"

Nerris put her head in her hands. It was a pitiful sight, and Max felt uncomfortable seeing her this way. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Nerris, Harrison's going to be fine. He'll just have wandered off and gotten lost somewhere Or Jasper kidnapped him. Either way, he's OK." Max said, trying to sound like he believed this himself.

"But what if he isn't?" Nerris said through her hands. "What if a bear got him, or Jasper-"

"Jasper killed the Quartermaster just yesterday, and I doubt he's on a serial killer streak."

Despite herself, Nerris laughed.

"What was he like, you know, last year? Before... before all this."

Max gave a long sigh. "Sort of mysterious, but in a good way. He was a little insecure, I think, but funny and a good listener, and interesting..." Max realised these were things he had never really noticed about Jasper before. But they rolled off his tongue now like he had spent ages rehearsing. "And he was one of my few friends, which counted for something."

Nerris gave a little shrug. "He sounds a lot like Harrison actually. And Preston."

"Maybe you should date Jasper."

"Maybe YOU should date Jasper."

Max laughed at this. "No thanks. I don't date guys. Dead or alive."

It felt strange to be laughing at a time like this. But Nerris took a deep breath and stood.

"Max, thanks. I never thought such a cynical asshole would be able to cheer me up."

"No problem. That'll be seventy five dollars."

Nerris laughed again. "Come on. Let's find Harrison and drag him back to camp so Neil can kill him."

Max stood and they were about to set off again, when they heard a rustling in the bushes. Max stiffened instantly.

"Who's there?"

"Harrison?" Nerris asked nervously.

"Nein. Just me." Dolph scrambled out of the bush, covered in leaves. The pair relaxed.

"Where's your group?"

Dolph shrugged. He looked spooked. Really spooked.

"Nerris, I, erm, I found Harrison."

"Really?!" Nerris gasped. "Where, take me to him!" She demanded. Dolph pointed to the direction and they set off. But something didn't quite sit right with Max.

Even though the search was over and they could go back to camp, finally, and get back to more fun activities, Dolph wasn't smiling. He didn't look relieved in the slightest.


	10. Life

Over the course of his life and indeed, that very summer, Max would come to see many dead bodies.

But Harrison Dilaurentis was the first.

You never forget the first.

Lying on his back on the forest floor, slightly soaked still from the morning's dew, he lay cold and stiff, the guy Max had seen partying and laughing with his girlfriend less than twenty four hours ago. One of his hands was pointed off into the forest, and the other lay limply on his chest. His eyes were open, the expression within them a mix of surprise, laughter and fear. He had a cross between a smile and a shout on his face, as if he's just dropped said smile. But despite that, he looked slightly peaceful, as if he could be just playing a prank.

Except for a huge dent in the side of his head, where his skull had been smashed in by a huge rock (which was lying off to the side about three feet away, stained with scarlet blood). The wound was messy, bloodied up, matting his hair, and exposed muscle showing through the crack in his skull. He would have died instantly. Very little suffering.

Max deduced all this in a very short amount of time, just staring at the body in front of him. Dolph stood off to the side, head hanging.

Nerris's hand flew to her mouth and Max remembered that she was still here and her boyfriend was lying dead in front of her.

"Nerris..." He began.

"Did you do this?" She whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"Huh?"

"DID YOU DO THIS?!" Nerris screamed at Dolph, who jumped. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and the pain was clear to see in her clear blue eyes.

Dolph backed away.

"Nein, I just-" Nerris shoved him roughly to the ground.

"No wonder your dad wishes he'd used contraception, you stupid German cunt! No one want you in their lives, you... just-" Nerris gave a scream and fell to her knees beside Harrison, clutching one of his hands in her's, sobbing.

Max was just speechless. Completely lost for words.

There came a rustling in the bushes.

"Hey guys I found his hat, do you think-" Nikki emerged, the top hat clutched in her hand. She dropped it when the scene met her eyes. "Oh."

Nikki stared at the body and went over to Dolph, who was curled on the ground.

"Erm, are you-"

"GO AWAY!" Dolph screamed at her, shoulders shaking, crying about as much as Nerris was. Nikki left him and went over to Max.

"What HAPPENED?!"

Max remained silent. He really didn't know. Yes, the search was over, but for the kids, it seemed the danger was only just beginning.

...

David wasn't sure exactly how they had terminated the search, but all the counsellors had somehow just ended up in their cabin, talking. David knew the kids shouldn't be out there alone, but Neil and Space Kid had already returned. The others would probably come back when it got dark. David should go help them. But it was so warm and cosy in here! Five minutes. After five minutes, he would go out and look for them.

"And then my boss said-" Gwen began, when there was a banging on the door. David jumped to his feet and opened it.

Ered was there. And she looked like she... had been crying?

"Hey Ered, what's the matter?" He asked in his happiest voice possible.

"Harrison's dead!" Ered exclaimed. "They found his body in the woods and there's blood everywhere and-"

"What!" The other three counsellors crowded to the door.

"Come on, we don't need morbid jokes like that." Daniel said a little sternly.

"It's not a joke!" Ered snapped, stamping her foot a little. "He's dead in the woods and-"

"WHAT?!" Neil and Space Kid came up behind her, Neil clutching the hem of his polo neck.

David considered. Ered wasn't usually the one to play pranks like this, but it could be a group's joke. But Ered wasn't a very good actress, and unless she had been taking lessons from Preston...

"Lead the way." He said, his smile dropping.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Neil stepped forwards.

"And me!" Space Kid added.

"No way." Neil turned on him. "You stay here." And with that, the counsellors, Ered and Neil ran off into the woods, still unprepared for the sight that would meet their eyes.

...

The sun had set and night had descended on Camp Campbell, back to match their moods. No one had eaten, so for some, (Max) there had been no food since breakfast the previous day. Preston hadn't even gotten out of bed all day.

Not that Dolph cared.

He was still curled up, not on the forest floor, he had moved since then, but it seemed appropriate. Exactly in the way Nerris had left him. Her words still rang in his ears after hours. Because every one of them felt true to him, always had.

For some reason, this year, his constant pain had gotten worse. Last year had been OK, but now... With all the stuff at home and now Jasper and Harrison...

Dolph hugged his elbows tighter. Harrison was dead and not coming back. It had all just gone to shit and like Nerris had said... was it his fault?

No, ignore that thought, refuse to accept it. Have... hope for tomorrow, you've got to have hope for tomorrow. Otherwise, you'd just fade away. Like Harrison.

...

Dolph wasn't the only one lying in bed awake. Nerris also lay in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep, tossing and turning, but giving up on sleep after a while. She wasn't crying though, not any more. All cried out, tears all gone.

Nikki was supposed to be keeping an eye on her, he had heard Jen tell her that, but the other girl was fast asleep already. Untroubled. Lucky her.

But rather than sadness keeping Nerris up, it was anger, raw anger. She knew about Quartermaster's death. So why had Jasper thought it necessary to kill Harrison?! Had he done something to upset him, no! Harrison was innocent, a victim! Heck, they had been discussing their relationship in later life last night, probably an hour before his slaughter. How DARE that ghost think he had the right to take that happy future away from Harrison?!

Nerris got up slowly, but determinedly. She pulled on her hiking boots and drew the hood of her sweater over her head. She reached into her bag and unzipped a secret compartment at the bottom.

A small sword, about the same size ad Bilbo Baggin's sword in the Hobbit. Suited to a shorter elfkin like herself.

Nerris's first real weapon collector's edition really, but she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

With her weapon in hand and vengeance written across her face, Nerris left her tent to row across the lake and find that ghost.

And make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

 **I hope you enjoyed that incredibly angsty chapter! I would have replied to reviews at the beginning, but it breaks the tension. Anyhow, the reply is... Sorry.**

 **:)**


	11. Jasper for Closure

**Sorry for the wait, the explanation is on my profile, I got held up with other works.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I try. Angst is kind of my writing speciality, but there's angst to come, believe me!**

 **Since I started work experience a couple of days ago, the next chapter may take forever to come out also, sorry about that.**

Max decided to give up on tossing and turning in his bed, and slowly sat up. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past five hours, which was proving to be a futile quest. He just couldn't get the image of Harrison's dead body out of his head, the blood, his cold, staring eyes...

Checking that Neil was still asleep (he was), Max slid out of bed and went to get a breath of fresh air. Try to take a breather and forget all this tragedy, responsibility, just switch off for a while.

Unfortunately, this wasn't to be the case. As max stepped a few feet away from his tent, something caught his eye. Emerging from Nikki and Nerris's tent, there was a figure. Max frowned and shrank into the shadows of his own tent, watching. The figure was around his own height, and carrying something that looked like a sword. Definitely Nerris. But what was she doing out here at night with a sword? Was she going to... no, no she wouldn't KILL herself because of Harrison, would she?

Max stiffened as Nerris looked his way, but her eyes skimmed over him and she continued on her way. Max was about to tail her, when he spotted another figure emerging from the tent, this time on all fours. Nikki for sure. Max slipped towards her through the darkness, but Nikki seemed to sense him from ten yards away and sprang towards him, pinning him to the ground.

"Dow assassin, you'll never take- oh, hello Max."

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing?" Max snapped as he dusted himself off.

"Trying to look for Harrison's killer. Oh, and Nerris, she snuck out and David told me to keep an eye on her so I-" Max put a hand over her mouth, half expecting to be bitten, but he escaped with just a lick.

"Shouldn't we go look for her then?" He said. Nikki nodded and he removed his hand, wiping it on his jeans. "Urgh, it's like a wet dog."

"Let's get Neil first!" Nikki said excitedly.

"Nikki, no, wait-" But it was too late, Nikki had already leapt into Max and Neil's tent and onto Neil.

"UP AND AT EM!" She shrieked in his ear. Neil awoke with a start.

"Shit, Nikki, did you have to wake up the whole camp?" Max hissed angrily.

"What is it?" Neil groaned. "I'm tryna sleep!"

"Nerris is doing something and we want you to help us track her down." Nikki told him. Neil groaned and rolled out of bed.

"If I do it, will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah, sure."'

"Fine then." Neil got up, rubbing his forehead. Max received nothing more than a glare.

"Let's go track down Nerris!"

...

Gwen left the councillor shower with a towel wound around her wet hair and a bathrobe, plus a head full of misery and stress. She had had moments before when she thought her life had hit an all time low, but now she knew that they had been nothing compared to the death of a camper. She would have to fill in so much paperwork, explain stuff, she's never get another job, but actually, she was far more het up about the fact that a boy she had known, he was cocky, talented, hurt, but likeable. He had been savage and just another 'little shit' at the time, but now, Gwen knew that she woud miss Harrison, he would leave an odd number in the group, a hole that couldn't be filled. And not just at Camp Campbell. In her life.

Gwen went through to her bedroom to see David sat at his desk, writing something down.

"Where's the Aryans?" She asked, joking, trying to lighten the mood. She tried in vain.

"Daniel went outside." David said in a low voice. "Jen went into town. To notify them of a death."

Gwen gave a nod and approached David. He was very fixed and concentrated on what he was writing. She gave the paper a quick glance and froze.

Over and over, David was writing: _IT WASN'T ME IT WASN'T ME IT WASN'T ME_

Gwen bit her lip. She knew David had a few issues, he was on anti-depressants, for example, and took some other pills, she wasn't sure what they did and he refused to tell her. Maybe he was just having an LSD overdose? But with all that had happened that day, that wasn't the most likely option.

"Erm, David?" Gwen said awkwardly. "Are you... OK?"

David stopped, paused, holding in his breath. Then he turned, and he wore the biggest and cheesiest fake smile that Gwen had ever seen in her life.

"Yeah, sure I am Gwen! Just, a little stressed, that's all."

"Um, OK." Gwen gave a false smile of her own. But neither of them were buying each other's smiles and they both knew it.

"David, you know, if you want to talk to me about... stuff." Gwen was kind of stumbling on her words. David was still frozen over the paper. "You can. I'll understand."

"Understand." David murmured softly. He spun round, jumping off the chair, his face suddenly livid with anger. "How the fuck would you ever understand what I feel, Gwendolyn?!" Gwen gasped and actually took a few steps back away away from him. "If you knew what I'd been through in my time, what really happened at this place, you wouldn't be here!"

"But, you are?" Gwen said weakly, still in shock from David's actions.

"Yeah!" David snarled. "I am, and look what's happening! Harrison is dead and you have no business knowing shit about Jas-" David stopped abruptly.

"David?"

David sighed and sat down again. "Sorry Gwen. I'm just... very stressed." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I'll be fine."

"OK." Gwen put a careful hand on his shoulder, and truly felt the tension there. She bit her lip.

"Uh, Gwen, I'd... I'd appreciate it if this didn't get back to Jen or Daniel."

"Why?" Gwen asked. "You know they could help if-"

"No!" David said quickly. "I mean, you and me have been friends for so long, and I think you are strong enough to keep this on the DL for me." He smiled at her. Gwen immediately saw what was happening. David was using a simple psychological tactic to make her feel special so she would do his bidding. Huh, psyc wasn't so useless after all!

"OK." She said, just to get out of the conversation. David nodded, and scrunched up the paper, putting it in his pocket.

"I best go get a shower, before the hot water runs out!" He said cheerily. Gwen nodded, keeping up her false smile until David left the room. Then she let it out with a sigh. She didn't quite understand, nor know what was going on with David, but she just hoped he would have the sense to tell someone, or the strength to handle it himself. Because she was also suffering from her own issues. She wasn't sure she could cope with David's.

...

Nerris stopped by the lake, leaning against a tree to get her breath back. She gazed out over the silvery body of water. It looked beautiful. She remembered the first night of the camping year, she and Harrison had been able to see the lake from their perch in the tree. He had said they should go boating one time, just the two of them. Now she would be alone, just with his ghostly memory to accompany her. Nerris had always been pleased to find a ghost when playing D&D, they were frull of useful information. Well this time she'd be pleased to find one so she could send it Harrison's way, into the afterlife.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The words seemed to float from the very lake itself. Nerris stopped and frowned into the silvery water.

"Where are you?" She demanded. "WHO are you?!"

"Right here." She turned to look behind her, and there was Jasper, his pale hair remaining fixed to his skull in the gentle wind, his jazzy shorts catching her eye and fuelling her anger.

"You have NOTHING to say to me!" She snarled, then got into her fighting position. "Unless it's sorry."

"I believe I just did say that."

"No, sorry for TAKING Harrison AWAY from me!" Jasper blinked in surprise.

"I didn't kill him." He said in a surprised tone. Nerris scowled.

"Liar!"

"No truly. I was, in fact, in fact, watching when his murder came into play."

"And you didn't prevent it?"

"How could I?"

"TELL ME WHO DID IT!" Nerris demanded, her grip tightening on her blade. "Then I will DESTROY you AND him!"

Jasper sighed. "You wouldn't believe me whatever I say."

"No." Nerris raised her sword. "Tell me one thing that's going to stop me from running you through here and now!"

"I'm not exactly flesh."

That was enough. Nerris charged at Jasper, swinging her blade. Jasper sighed a little and folded her arms. Nerris ran straight though him, and her blade passed harmlessly through his head. She stopped, and looked at him in confusion.

"I told you." Jasper said with a sigh. "You can't lay a finger on me with that thing."

"I can try!" Nerris yelled, and attempted to hit him across the face while stabbing into his stomach. Her blade rested under his ghostly ribcage while he hand was suspended just behind his mouth.

"Do you mind removing that now?" He said, his voice not the slightest bit muffled. Nerris gave an angry growl, but she knew there was nothing she could do. With a sob, she threw her sword into the depths of the lake and broke down, kneeling at Jasper's feet, in front of his LA Gear light up shoes.

"I HAVE to make you pay!" She sobbed. "I have to avenge him, I have to do something. It's what a brave warrior would do! It's what Nerris the Cute, the DM and ultimate point scorer would do! But I'm not Nerris the cute! Without him I just feel... like plain old Nerris Cattouack." She sniffed. Jasper frowned a little, and then put his ghostly hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me Nerris." He said. "You are not, nor will you ever be, plain old Nerris Cattouack. You're always brave, trying to be better than what you are and that is a very admirable trait. Harrison should be proud to have known someone like you before he died."

Nerris smiled a little unseen by Jasper. She was about to reply, when she heard a shout.

"Oi undead asshole! Get AWAY from her!"

Nerris jumped and looked up. "Nikki?"

Nikki was bounding towards them on all fours, growling. And behind her, Max? Before Nerris had the chance to tell her that it was OK, that Jasper wasn't going to hurt her, a rock came sailing towards them, over Nerris and Jasper must have made himself a little more solid to interact with Nerris, because the rock clonked right off his head.

"Ow!" He snapped. "OK, you assholes asked for it!" He raised his hand as if to summon some deadly weapon, and the other ghosts from the mansion rose from the silvery surface, their cold eyes glowing.

"Oh my sh-" They turned to see Neil about to sneak up on Jasper from behind some trees, just revealed his cover with his hands over his mouth.

"Get them!" Jasper yelled. "If they don't like untimely deaths, they can find out what they feel like!"

The ghosts advanced.

"FUCKING RUN!" Max yelled, and the four of them sprinted back towards the tents, yelling, the ghosts right on their heels.

"Guys, what's going on?" Asked a sleepy looking Ered with her head stuck out of her tent, hair messy.

"Run!" Neil yelled. "They're going to kill us!" Ered's eyes widened as she saw the advancing armada of ghosts approaching the tents

"Shit guys, what did you do?!"

"JUST RUN!"

But it was too late. As other campers began to sleepily emerge from their tents to see what all the noise was, the ghosts had spread out and circled around the circle of tents. They were trapped.

"I'm too young to die!" Neil cried, falling to his knees.

"Shut up Neil, that's not helping!" Max snapped, stressing. "If anything I expected Preston to be the one to get all dramatic." He eyed the older boy, who was standing sullenly by the unlit campfire in his usual Hamilton T-shirt and jeans, not saying anything, barely reacting the certain death that was staring them in the face.

"Max?" Nikki said uncertainly. "What do we do?" Max looked away from Preston and realised that everyone was staring at him, searching for what to do. Oh boy! He bit his lip.

"Erm, go down fighting, I guess?" He said weakly. "Or try to escape, I... I don't know." He rested his head on his hand, struggling. He was too sleep deprived for this.

Before anyone could come up with a better plan, there came a shout from the ghosts, and they turned in the direction of the councillor's cabin. Someone was running towards them, so fast they were just a white blue. This person rammed into a bunch of ghosts, sending them flying into the air, and hitting the ground again, vanishing in a whirl of white smoke. The person was revealed to be a tall, blonde man dressed in white and holding a long, curved blade.

"DANIEL!" Everyone gasped. Daniel's face was calm and focused. He leapt forwards towards the ghosts, his blade curving around towards the ghosts.

"Jen, get those on the other side!" He yelled, and with another white blur, the ghosts went flying all around them. Jen was revealed, holding a knife similar to Daniels. The pair met in the middle and stood back to back, blades in hand.

"Let's do this." Daniel said with a small grin. Jen nodded.

"For the kids." They ran, cutting down the ghosts as they went. The kids watched in awe as their councillors dashed past, sending the ghosts away, probably back to the manor on Spooky Island. Eventually, all the ghosts were gone, except for Jasper, who stood scowling by the trees.

"I was wondering when you two would blow your cover." Jasper snarled. "But this isn't over! These kids will set me free, despite your pitiful efforts, Zeemoogers."

Daniel spat at his feet. "I will pretend you didn't say that. Sling your hook."

Jasper shrugged and disappeared. Daniel and Jen nodded at each other, then turned back to the stupified kids.

"Are you guys OK?" Daniel asked.

"Wow." Max gasped. "I think I speak for all of us when I say you two better have a KILLER explanation!"


	12. Good guesses

**Shit, I know, it's been ages, but shit has been happening and it stopped my writing flow, but I'm back again, finally with the next chapter. And as an apology, a little present for you readers. On my Instagram: (it's an anonymous fandom account, don't worry about data protection or anything) I have posted my drawings of these characters that I told you guys about ages ago, or at least, some of them. Tell what you think, either on there, or on here, it would be great to have some feedback on them and I'll try post the rest when I can.**

 **Instagram name: steampunkwilson**

 **I'm trying to find a link address for those of you who don't have Instagram, but it's proving to be a little difficult, so bear with me on that.**

 **Anyhow, enjoy :)**

Daniel (making sure Gwen and David were definitely asleep) brought the kids into the main room of the councillor's cabin while Jen sprinkled a silver power around their feet.

"It's just a sound blocking substance." She said. "Incase they wake up, they won't be able to hear us. We can make as much noise as we want."

"What if they wake up and see us?" Ered asked. Jen gave a small shrug.

"We'll get to that when we get to it." She said. Daniel cleared his throat, diverting the attention to himself.

"So, spill the beans!" Nikki said impatiently. "What was that you defeated the ghosts with, are you magic? Are you GHOSTS?"

"No." Daniel said, holding up a hand. "Well, sort of. In a sense, yes, me and Jen were both once living, then we died, and now we work for higher command."

Preston looked excited for the first time in days, and was scribbling in a notebook.

"Go on!" He urged. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You know I'll have to burn that book, right? This is top secret shit and I do not want anyone outside of this sound block circle hearing about it."

Preston ripped out the page, crumpled it up and pocketed the notebook, tossing Daniel the page with his usual moody attitude returning.

"Thank you." Daniel said. "As I was saying, we used to be alive. We are... how can I put this, we're part of a sort of cult."

"Totally fucking called it." Max muttered, and Neil sniggered. Daniel shot them a look.

"We're part of a cult, but not religious crackpots. It's for a special type of ghost, specially selected as the best of the best, put into part human, part ghost bodies. We get sent on missions to protect innocent humans from ghosts and ghost related situations. Me and Jen are partners, usually sent on missions together. Such as this one."

"So you were sent to protect us... from Jasper?" Neil asked.

"Lousy job you're doing then!" Nerris scoffed. Daniel sighed.

"It is true, Jasper is a very powerful ghost and he is proving to be quite the match for our powers. But it would help if you kids stayed away and didn't antagonise him."

No one really had an answer to this.

"Hey, it's not out fault! He forced us into breaking his stupid curse." Nurf said eventually. Jen gasped.

"That's what you've been doing? This is a bit more complicated than we thought!" She exclaimed, nudging Daniel. He didn't even respond.

"Well maybe you would have known if you bothered to take your head out of your trashy fashion magazines!"

"Well maybe you-"

"Guys, guys!" Neil held up a hand. "So... this is all confusing shit. Goes against everything I ever knew. But... is there any way you know that will break his stupid curse quicker? We don't want anyone else to die."

The two shared a glance. "I'll look into it." Daniel said. "But now we're all working together on something together, how about this? When you kids notice something suspicious or weird around here, a stray ghost, some glowing white mushrooms (they're a kind of ghost drug) or a tall ominous mirror-"

"We're seen those!" Space Kid interrupted. Daniel stopped.

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" Space Kid gave Dolph a little nudge. "When we were exploring the house, me Dolph and Nurf found them. I looked into it and saw myself on the moon!"

Daniel gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you didn't walk into them. They're actually portals to future dimensions and you can really screw up the timeline with them."

"So I get to be an astronaut? Cool!"

"It's not definite, but it's probable."

Space Kid cheered, whereas Dolph and Nurf let out sighs of relief.

"Did anything else strange happen in that mansion to anyone?" Jen asked nervously. "Ghosts like Jasper are known for casting curses."

Preston bit his lip. _You used to be best friends, now hatred runs wild between you. You shall learn what it means to abandon a friend._ Those words sure sounded a lot like a curse. And now Harrison was dead! Could it mean...

No one said anything. Daniel sighed.

"Well, it's three in the morning and I think you'll all want to get all the rest you can get. Battling with ghosts can be hard." He said. "Go on, back to your tents."

"Just like last night." Preston muttered. Jen sighed.

"Look, you don't have to sleep if you're scared of... stuff. Just... keep it on the DL if you're pulling all nighters. We are still your councillors, after all."

She said it with a little smile that no one felt.

...

Dolph trudged across the dew ridden activities field in his black boots, his small eyes silently observing the other campers. The place could have seemed a bustle with life, as usual, or just really dead. Everyone was there, even Gwen and Jen, keeping an eye on things, but no one was having their positive camping experience that the flyers advertised.

They all just appeared dead inside. Haha, dead.

David had ordered them all to this façade. Said the best way to move on and cope was to try and enjoy themselves, distract themselves. He even tried to sing a song about it on his stupid guitar. He was totally in denial, trying to pretend nothing was up. Of course he'd be like that though, he was a living and breathing Disney film. While everyone else was just kinda depressed.

Dolph headed over to Preston's stage where Preston had requested to meet him to discuss set details for his next play. Of course, if anyone would be trying to keep up the façade other than David, it would be Preston.

"So I was thinking, seven trees, four upstage centre and the other three along the sides." Preston pointed to his plan. "Is that doable? Obviously they don't have to be the size of ACTUAL trees, but-"

"Preston!" Dolph interrupted. Preston blinked.

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing this?"

Huh?"

Dolph sighed. "How can you be sat here, discussing orchard scenery, when twenty four hours ago, I was staring at your best friend's body! David, I can understand, but you? How are you not... hurting?"

Preston sighed. "I haven't been his friend for a long time now. Am I sad he's dead, yes, of course, he was too you and he didn't deserve what he got. But do I like him, do I wish things had been different between us, no, not really. I don't miss him at all."

"I didn't really know him."

"I thought I did, but it turns out, I was wrong."

The pair gave each other a small smile. Preston's eyes could see a lot clearer without his shades, which were hooked onto his belt loop. His eyes wandered away from his friend's face and to his arm.

"What's that on your arm?" He asked abruptly. Dolph stiffened and turned a lot paler than he was already.

"Oh this." He rubbed the bruises self consciously. "This is just..."

"From yesterday?" Dolph's mind frantically searched for an excuse, anything that was far enough from the truth, that he had sat in his tent for hours, trying to sleep, failing, hating himself, hating the situation, taking it all out on his arm...

"When Nerris pushed you? Max told me."

"Oh yeah." Dolph nodded, relived. "She was pretty mad."

Preston's eyebrows narrowed.

"Oh come on! She's much older than you, she doesn't have the right to do this!" He looked mad, on the verge of a warpath.

"No, no, it's fine!" Dolph protested, wishing he'd had the sense to put on his long sleeve jacket today.

"But-"

"It's OK. Doesn't even hurt." He gave a small smile, and his own eyes wandered to Preston's arm. "Where did you get those scratches?"

"Oh shit, these?" Preston gave a little laugh. "They are just from, uh, the squirrels, yes, those pesky bastards, who would have known they weren't Midsummer Nightdream fans!"

Dolph gave a small laugh, as did Preston.

Both of them knew the truth, but were too scared to admit it.

...

"So we know there was an attack." Neil stated, laying his hands on the mess hall table. The kids had managed to sneak away to hide in there. It seemed strangely empty without the Quartermaster sweeping up, and without Harrison constantly fiddling with cards, it seemed a little too structured. "And during that attack, Jasper and multiple other kids were killed."

"And the attacker stole one of the Quartermaster's rifles and killed everyone but Quartermaster, traumatizing him." Nerris said with a nod.

"And we know it was nineteen ninety four!" Nikki declared.

"But not much else." Max concluded.

"So, what's our next move?" Nurf asked no one in particular.

"We find the shooter and kill them out of vengeance!" Preston said darkly, raising a fist. A few kids giggled.

"But how do we find the shooter?" The babble of the conversation started to rise like boiling lava. Neil held up a hand.

"QUIET!" The conversation died.

"Thank you." The nerd stood up. "Obviously, our first move would be to interrogate someone else who was there. David perhaps?"

"No." Max said immediately. "Erm, David seems way less mentally stable than Quartermaster these days, don't you think?"

There were a few nods and Max sighed a silent sigh of relief.

"So, who can we ask?" Nikki said. They were silent for a few moments. Then Nurf snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!"

"Do tell." Neil said impatiently. Nurf glowered, but continued.

"Remember last year at camp, your first day Neil. The guy who owns the camp showed up-"

"Cameron Campbell!" Ered exclaimed with a grin.

"Who?" Nikki asked, but everyone else was nodding in agreement.

"Where is he these days?" Nerris wondered.

"Councillor's paychecks will have the answer!" Max said with a grin. "I'll go grab one!"

He was less than a minute and returned triumphantly.

"He's at an office in the city, writes to them personally, under the name 'Jonman Radcamp'."

"Address?" Neil gestured to the letter. Max nodded.

"Right. If we can get away to the city, can find out!" Neil rubbed his hands together like the evil genius he was.

"After Harrison's funeral tomrorrow." Nerris reminded them.

"Yeah, after that. The day after." Neil rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on guys, let's go find some black to wear."


	13. You thought you knew a guy

**Major plot twist at the end of this chapter! :) Oh I feel like an evil mastermind about this one!**

 **Guest: I know the feeling, my story is that good? Wow, thanks! :) Your reviews are always so nice!**

The day of Harrison's funeral was just as bright and sunny as the day he had died. Since the Quartermaster had left the camp and, unknown to the campers, life, Daniel sat in the diver's seat, a black bowtie and jacket over his usual white polo shirt. Everyone had managed to find some black to wear, most had resorted to dying other items of clothing black using the dyes from Art Camp. The kids sat quietly in the bus for once, being respectful since the moment they woke up.

"We'll be arriving at the Sleepy Peak cemetery any minute kids." David called from near the front. "This is a sad occasion and I expect everyone to be on their BEST BEHAVIOUR! That includes you, Nikki and Max." Everyone looked at the kids David had specified, who looked at the ground. For once, Nikki wasn't smiling. "We've all had far too much drama this year already."

At the back of the bus, Neil shifted a little closer to Max.

"Hey, can I ask a favour?" He whispered.

"I wouldn't normally say this, but sure."

"Can you speak at Harrison's funeral?" Max choked and several people looked round.

"What!" Max exclaimed. "Are you crazy, I barely knew the guy! If anyone is gonna do it, it really should be Nerris, or you know, his parents."

"Nerris told me that everyone was expecting her to do it." Neil whispered, glancing at the elf girl sat near the front. "But she came to me and said she couldn't do it. Couldn't bring herself to talk about him in front of everyone. So she asked me, as his ex boyfriend to do it."

"And you felt the same?"

Neil frowned, shaking his head. "I, I can't really bring myself to say something good about him." He said very quietly. Max fought the urge to laugh. "I know it sounds horrible," Neil continued. "But I really can't. Harrison really hurt me last year and I'm kinda still sore. I've got real mixed feelings about today."

"Me too." Max confessed.

"Yeah, but you're a much better actor than me. And you speak for the whole camp more often than not. I think it should be you."

Max looked at the ground nervously. He sighed and nodded.

"OK. I, I'll think of something, but I make no guarantee for it to be the tragic statement one usually gets at funerals."

"Whatever." Neil looked out of the window. Max thought about what he had just agreed to. A final tribute to a guy he barely knew. Last year he would have laughed in Neil's face and not even bothered to come to the funeral. But now... with the recent circumstances...

This was all his fault. He should be helping Jasper all on his own, he was the one with the ability after all. If everyone else hadn't been dragged into this then Harrison would still be here.

Max slumped into his seat and pulled his blackened hood up. Oh Harrison, what to say to you?

...

"And now, if anyone has some words to say for Harrison Dilaurentis, now is the time to do it." Max took a deep, nervous breath and stood up. He could feel everybody's shocked eyes on his back as he made his way to the little coffin at the front of the crowd. He could hear their whispers as he passed "What is Max doing?" "Did he even know Harrison?" "Is this a prank?"

Max held his head up high as he passed. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way of one last apology to Harrison.

Reaching the front of the crowd, Max looked out across his audience. It was a small crowd, just the crew from the camp and a few random townspeople who looked like they were still under the haze of the 'cane sugar'. Neil had told him that Harrison's parents weren't coming down to Sleepy Peak for the funeral. Max remembered back to parents day when Harrison's parents had been avoiding him, jumping away at every opportunity. It looked like there weren't that many people outside of the camp that cared about him.

Just like Max.

This was it. Harrison deserved a proper send off by someone who could relate to him. He opened his mouth and began.

"How much did everyone here know about Harrison?" He asked. "For me, not a heck of a lot. Sure, I know he could do cool magic tricks, he didn't give a shit about what people thought about that. I knew his sense of fashion was pretty good, but weird. I knew he got a haircut last winter. I could go on forever about random facts I come up with off the top of my head. But those aren't much good when it comes to Harrison. He... was complicated. He was weird and at the beginning, I didn't like him much. But now he's gone, I realise just how little I knew about him and," Max realised he was totally speaking from the heart now, but didn't care. "Now I'll never get the chance. And you know what? That makes me sad. And all you guys at camp might find that hard to believe, but it does."

David looked like he was about to burst into tears of joy.

"So yeah, I don't know how to make you guys feel better. I don't know how to lighten the mood of make a good tribute to Harrison's memory. All I really can say is that... I miss him. We all do. And he didn't deserve what he got." Max saw Nerris crying quietly, Preston looking at the coffin with his sunglasses in his hand and Neil... Neil had a hand over his face, and there was a tiny, sad smile on his face. "Thanks for coming, all of you." He gave a small smile and went back towards his spot in the crowd, clearing his throat as he went. As he arrived next to Neil, he felt his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Neil whispered. "I couldn't have done that."

One by one, everyone in the crowd went up to the coffin to take one last look at Harrison's body. He had been cleaned up pretty well, his hair neat, his eyes shut. His top hat was even in place, covering his wound.

The campers passed pretty quickly, they had all seen enough of dead Harrison to last a lifetime. The only one who seemed to linger was Dolph.

The young artist stopped by the coffin, glancing across Harrison's cold and pale body. He was wearing his yellow Camp Campbell shirt with his waistcoat as usual and the sleeve of the shirt has ridden up to his elbow. It was sort of triggering and Dolph wanted to pull the cuff of his shirt down to match the other side, but he didn't really want to touch a dead body.

As he was considering it, however, Dolph noticed something odd about Harrison's arm. He had small red scratches, no, marks on his arm. Marks that...

Marks that mirrored the ones Preston had. They didn't look like squirrel scratches.

"Move it along, dork." Nurf hissed behind him. Dolph took a mental picture and hurried back towards the bus where he had left his notepad. This wasn't normal.

...

"And then they burned through the paper!" Dolph held up the singed sheet. Daniel frowned.

"And they were on his arm, you say?" Dolph nodded.

"And I think Preston has them too." Daniel traced the burnt holes in the paper with his finger, chewing on the edge of his lip, deep in thought. Dolph, Max and Neil were the only ones in there, Dolph had come to the group, well most of them, Preston had gone straight to his tent after the funeral. The group of campers had sent the three of them to Daniel with this information.

"What do you reckon?" Dolph asked nervously. Daniel took a sip of Kool Aid.

"I'll need to examine this a bit further, and use some magic to see if I can decipher them. You guys should wait outside." The three boys nodded and left the cabin.

"What do you think it could be?" Neil asked Max. "Some kind of mark from where Jasper killed him? Is Preston gonna be next?" Max shrugged.

"How the fuck should I know?" Max sighed. "Turns out, Jasper is capable of shit I couldn't even fucking imagine! This, this is new." Neither boy asked for Dolph's opinion, which was alright because he didn't exactly have any idea what this could be. Only that he knew it couldn't be good.

Eventually, Daniel opened the door again. He looked grim.

"What is it?" Neil asked nervously. Daniel didn't answer.

"You guys best come inside." He said, chewing on the edge of his lip again. The three boys shared a look and followed Daniel inside.

On the desk there was a notebook, open at a page where Daniel had sketched out a series of strange marks in a dark black ink.

"Those are the marks!" Dolph pointed towards it. "But they didn't burn through?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I used a special rune pencil and paper. These marks are part of an ancient ghost spell, only placed by long dead ghosts-"

"Like Jasper?" Max cut in. "I knew it, Preston's gonna die next!"

Daniel shook his head.

"No, not like that at all. These marks... this is going to be difficult for you to hear." Daniel sighed. "And if this means what I think it does, Jasper may not be the tyrant you think."

...

"What did he say?" Nerris asked nervously as the group arrived back at the activities field. They were a strange sight, stumbling along as if in shock. The three boys could barely believe what they had just heard.

"Those marks were a spell." Neil said slowly. "Put on two people, two... former best friends."

"Harrison and Preston." Dolph finished, sitting down on the edge of Harrison's old stage."

"So what is said spell?" Nurf asked. Neil took a deep breath.

"You used to be friends but now hatred runs wild between you. You shall learn what it means to abandon a friend." He quoted. "It means... Harrison and Preston will be..."

"The cause of each other's deaths." Dolph said in a quiet voice. Everyone gasped.

"So that means..." Nerris turned strickened to Max, who sighed deeply.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Nerris. But Jasper didn't kill Harrison.

Preston did."


	14. Mirror's Reflection

**Hehe, I enjoyed that little revelation at the end of the last chapter :)**

 **h0use0fcards: You weren't? Nice, I was able to shock someone :)**

 **ReadyWhenYouAre: You did? Neat, I tried to drop a few hints here and there and you were clever to pick up on them! Yeah, they were originally going to be that... something else, but I decided it would fit a lot better with the plot if they were part of the spell. Stoked? Glad to hear it :)**

 **And here we go with tense drama and POV of Preston...**

He hadn't meant to kill Harrison. He hadn't meant to at all, he knew no one would ever believe him, no matter how many times he said it, even if he'd managed to convince himself. Preston knew it didn't look good in his favour, smashing Harrison's head in with a rock. But there was more to it than that. This was how it had happened.

 _"Hey Pressers!" Preston groaned inwardly, but turned as Harrison called out that ridiculous nickname he's been trying to lose._

 _"What?" Harrison was swaying a little on his feet, obviously a lot drunker than Preston, but even Preston was far past the limit for their age group._

 _"You wanna go for a walk?" Harrison gestured blatantly into the forest. "You know, just like old times?"_

 _A walk in the woods in the middle of the night would be a good way to get them lost and then bash Harrison's brain out. This was just a little drunken joke that made Preston chuckle a little. He wasn't serious at all._

 _"Sure, why not?" He wandered over to Harrison and the pair entered the dark woods, stumbling over tree roots and throwing rocks at squirrels as they went. Harrison was very drunk, making him even more annoying than usual. Preston was also extra drunk, making him more annoyed than usual. But he stumbled along beside his former friend, keeping his dark thoughts to himself._

 _"Stop a mo, need to tie..." Harrison trailed off, gesturing towards his boots. Preston leant against a tree, watching Harrison struggle with the knots._

 _"You can't do it when you're not sober, can you?" He asked with a sneer._

 _"Shut up." Harrison giggled a little and dropped his laces. "Nerris can though. I bet she could do it if we could find her." Preston's expression dropped from annoyed to ugly._

 _"What's wrong?" Harrison came over to him. Preston took a few steps away, leaning a foot against a large rock which was just lying there._

 _"I don't like it when you talk about," The words sickened Preston to say. "Your girlfriend."_

 _"What, cos she used to be yours?" Harrison came over to him again. "Not her fault she likes to get around, you know what, she'll have probably moved on from me in another year."_

 _"Another YEAR! ANOTHER YEAR!" Preston rounded on him, bubbling with pent up fury. "You don't get it do you, you prick! You took my girlfriend from me, one of the only people who ever treated me nice! I only had three weeks with her and then you took that away!"_

 _"Whoa Pressers, calm-"_

 _"Don't call me that!" Preston snapped. "And don't tell me to calm down!" Preston's anger was erupting. He didn't really care about Nerris or the consequences of his actions. All he felt right now, all he had been feeling for weeks was blunt, repressed anger. He just wanted Harrison to pay._

 _"Get a fucking life Preston!" Harrison snapped, his drunken anger rising a little too. "You lost her almost a year ago! Get over it already!"_

 _Preston snapped._

 _"Get over THIS!" He yelled, and with strength he didn't know he had, he grabbed the rock he had been leaning against and held it high above Harrison's head. Harrison laughed._

 _"You don't have the guts. Or the lawyers."_

 _Preston couldn't hear him. All he could hear was his own rage and a strange, ghostly whisper._

You used to be friends but now hatred runs wild between you. You shall learn what it means to abandon a friend.

 _Over and over. Preston didn't notice Harrison's smile drop, fear appear in his eyes. He didn't hear Harrison begging him to put the rock down, calling for help when he realised that Preston was serious._

 _Preston hurled the rock with all his strength. It crashed into the side of Harrison's head with such force that his hat was knocked off his head and rolled into the bushes. Harrison collapsed instantly. The chant stopped. The cloud of anger seemed to vanish. Preston blinked and looked at the rock lying a few feet away, stained with blood. He looked at his own hands, pale and clammy in the moonlight. He looked down at Harrison._

 _He was dead. There was no mistaking the sight of a dead body on the ground._

 _Far away, a bird called out like a warning sign._

Preston knew he was a murderer, that was why he hadn't said a word at the funeral. He wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to be in jail. He didn't deserve the looks of sympathy the small crowd of townspeople at the funeral gave the group.

Preston was in the woods again, near the spot where he had murdered Harrison. He couldn't deal with this anymore, the funeral had been enough. The moment they had gotten back to camp, Preston had pretended to go back to his tent, then snuck into the woods. He needed to say a proper goodbye.

A little way past the spot where Harrison had died, there was a cliff that David had always warned them about. It was a steep and sudden drop with a small stream running along the bottom. As Preston reached this, he remembered a story David had told them about a friend of his at camp who had fallen down that cliff. He briefly wondered if that friend had been Jasper.

Reaching the cliff, Preston sat down, his legs dangling over the edge. He looked out across the valley, towards the trees and mountains on the over side, a slight corner of the lake visible. There was a hill with a view similar to this near where the Jasper tree was located, only that showed the full lake in all it's glory with the island in the middle, shining like a mirror. No matter where you looked, Preston thought, it was a beautiful sight. Of course, that was just the surface. Jasper hid somewhere down there in all his angsty glory.

Preston put his head in his hands so he didn't have to look any more.

"I'm sorry Harrison!" He cried out. "I didn't mean to and now you're gone! It's my fault, because everyone blames Jasper! They're further from solving this mystery than EVER! It'll be them next!" He sniffed and looked up.

"I want to jump, there's nothing left for me here." He admitted, standing up and stretching. "But I'm too scared. What will happen to me in the afterlife, who will write my plays that I still haven't finished. But more than that, who will care? Gram Gram probably won't even notice, the other campers are too occupied, the councillors are already adjusted to death... who's gonna notice shit?" He laughed. "But also... I'm too scared." Preston confessed. He groaned, filled with procrastination from his sandals to the top of his head. He spread his arms out.

"Go on Harrison! Jasper! Anyone who's listening! Make the decision for me! Do something! Send me a sign!"

How's this for a sign?

A hand on Preston's back.

A small, teenage hand, yet it wasn't entirely solid, not made of flesh.

Yet it was coated in a small, white magician's glove.

That single hand was enough to tip Preston over the edge. Literally. One small push was enough.

Preston fell.

...

"Come on guys, we need to find him!" Ered called Space Kid and Nurf, who were slacking on a tree stump. The pair sighed and got back on their aching feet. They had been searching since the news was announced that Preston had been Harrison's killer. No one was exactly sure what they did with Preston when they found him, punish him, kill him, help him? No one had exactly decided on anything yet.

"Preston! Theatre nerd! It's getting dark! Come on you fucking nerd!" Nurf yelled, kicking a small squirrel as he passed. "Urgh, I'm starting to get reminded of the search for Harrison."

"Maybe this one won't end that way." Space Kid said hopefully, looking around himself as if a live Preston would appear in a tree.

"I doubt it." Dolph said as he passed. "Preston's been gone too long to be simply on a walk. He knows we know. He's hiding."

"What makes you so sure?" Nurf demanded, crossing his arms.'

"Just a hunch."

"Come on guys, like my helper at school says, think positive!" Space Kid punched the air. "To infinity and beyond!"

"Quoting Toy Story isn't going to be helpful in this situation." Nurf muttered. "PRESTON! I AM GOING TO BE SO MAD WHEN WE FIND YOU- WHOA!" Nurf stopped as his foot stepped off the edge of a cliff into oblivion. Dolph and Space Kid dashed forwards and yanked the older boy back. "Whew, thanks guys."

"It's that cliff David always warned us about!" Space Kid exclaimed. "Deep too. You could fit a small space shuttle in there." He peered down and his eyes widened. "Or something else! What do you make of that?"

Nurf and Dolph's mouths dropped open.

"Hey guys!" Nurf yelled. "I might have found him!" But there was no triumph in his voice.

...

Gwen pushed the doors harshly open. The eight remaining campers looked up from their various positions on and around the tables.

"Alright you little shits." Gwen shut the door and stood in front of the upset bunch of preteens with an angry and hurt scowl. "That's two campers who have both died under mysterious circumstances on camp grounds. Everyone seemed to be expecting something bad to happen to Preston. Harrison was killed by someone. I know you kids know more than you're letting on. So spill."

The eight exchanged glances, even Nerris, who had been shoved into another pit of emotion after seeing another dead body of someone she'd loved. The campers knew they should have figured out that something was up with Preston. They should have know Jasper would gain very little from killing Harrison. They may be heavily involved with the mystery surrounding the camp, but in reality, they barely knew more than Gwen.

Max gave a sigh and stood up.

"I'll tell her." He announced in a monotonal voice. He turned to Gwen. "Sit down. It's a long and crazy story."

So he told her. Neil and Nikki chipped in at parts, but mainly the other campers and Gwen listened in depressed silence. Hearing it out loud, it sounded like something out of a horror movie, or a bad fanfiction.

"And now both of them are dead. Daniel and Jen don't know anything helpful about the curse. We have no way to find Campbell in the city. We're stuck." Max shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and looked at the ground. Gwen just stared.

"It's true." Nikki insisted. "All of it."

Gwen sighed and ran a hand through her hair, almost yanking it out.

"I believe you." She said eventually. "You all look way too sincere. But..." She sighed and stood up. "I'm the councillor. It's my job to be responsible. I'm not letting you guys go through this alone." She gave a them a small smile. "I'll look for a way to get to Campbell and I will drive you there. You're not alone anymore guys."

The campers looked up at her, small smiles cracking over their faces, even Max.

Nerris got up out of her seat and came over to Gwen.

"Thank you." She whispered, and hugged her tightly.

...

The living campers weren't the only ones who were stressed. Jasper had a knot that was pushing hard against his ghostly chest every time he moved, like hunger or a heart attack or fear. The curse was no closer to being broken and worse, another curse had been activated! Two living campers dead!

Jasper was up in the room with the mirrors again, his thinking spot. He had spent an awful lot of time up here after he met Max last year. Ghosts didn't normally cast reflections, but they did in these mirrors. The mirrors had been showing Jasper trapped in this awful existence for all eternity until Max came over to him at that tree last summer. Then they had changed. Jasper had seen the possibility of himself making it to the afterlife for the first time...

But now...

"No no NO!" Jasper yelled, punching hard at the mirror. His fist went straight through it. With a yell of aggravation, Jasper concentrated on being a poltergeist just enough to pick up the mirror and hurl it across the room. It didn't break.

"Fuck those kids!" Jasper yelled. The other ghosts around the house didn't even hear him, lost in existence as they were. Jasper growled and looked out of the window, over the lake, towards the camp. No one was out and about, but still, his eyes narrowed with hate at the sight of the place where he had died.

"Fine." Jasper clutched the window still with a stiff hand. "If they won't work on my curse, I'll just have to remind them what they're fighting for."

The very same thing Jasper had been fighting for in those last few moments he had been breathing.

Their lives.

 **Soo yep, I killed off another one. And he won't be the last! Evil laughter! :)**


	15. Daniel and Jen: Partners Forever

**OK, so you know when you type 'camp camp fanfiction' into google and it comes up with the link to the camp camp page and two stories underneath it? Well I did that and guess which story I found! This little work of art! :) I know it's not that big of a deal, but it is to me! Right, so, uh, back to review replies? Yeah, here we go...**

 **Guest: Neat phrase, kinda British. I've actually used that in this chapter, but yes, they are and there will be more flies to drop!**

 **Nerris: Which part are you referring to? The story in general? Meh, makes sense.**

 **I should probably stop killing characters off. Nah...**

Nurf sniffed. "He was a great man. A real theatrical genius. It was an honour to perform alongside him. I honestly thought he was kind of a wimp, but he really turned around in his last few days..." The large boy trailed off into sobs.

"Uh, Nurf?" Neil took a step towards him. "Are you crying?"

"I just have hay fever, alright!" Nurf cried and clutched Neil towards him, sobbing loudly. The nerd struggled out of his hold. The other kids watched with no effort to help. They were all a little emotionally unbalanced in their own way right now and no one could be bothered with anyone else's problems. Especially not Nerris. Losing both of her 'boyfriends' had been a very hard blow to her and it was going to a lot of time and effort for her to recover.

The kids had decided to keep another death on the camp grounds on the down low, but couldn't exactly leave Preston's dead body to stink up the gorge. So they had snuck out, avoiding the watchful eye of David, and (Nikki's idea) were giving Preston a Viking's funeral. His body lay in a boat, eyes closed, sunglasses on his head. His clothes had been cleaned, sort of, and he really did look quite peaceful.

With a gentle shove, Space Kid and Dolph set the boat out into the water. It floated swiftly, as if the lake itself was just as desperate to get this over with as the campers were.

Neil turned to Nerris. "You ready?" He asked. Nerris nodded, and took an arrow. She stepped forwards in front of the others, fitting it into her elven bow. Taking a deep breath, she shoved the tip into the campfire they had lit and, with a bittersweet, sad smile, she fired.

The arrow soared through the air in a beautiful fiery arc and hit the boat on the stern. It ignited at once and with a few more arrows from her fellow campers (most of them landing in the water surrounding) and the body was devoured by the flames. Nerris placed her bow on the ground by her feet, a lone tear running down her cheek. She removed her small, elven hat and bowed low to the flaming corpse that was floating off into the depths of the lake. A small smile came to her lips. "Hail and well met, Preston Goodplay." She whispered, which had been the first words she ever spoke to him.

And now, they were her last.

The campers all gave a little bow or salute as the boat sank and Preston's burnt corpse disappeared into the lake. Neil sighed a little, and left the group silently, going to find Max, who hadn't shown up. Everyone else stood for a few more minutes, wondering what to do.

"So... what now?" Space Kid asked no one in particular.

"What now indeed?" A snarling voice cut through the air. The kids jumped and turned to see Jasper stood by a tree, nothing new, and flanked by all the ghosts of the house, their blank faces hollow and staring. Space Kid let out a squeak of fright.

"Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of this summer?" Jasper asked with a deadly cool calm behind his scowl. "About how if this curse WASN'T broken then you'd all be as dead as ME!"

"Er, you gotta give us some time!" Nurf argued. "We've had, like, three weeks!"

"And made what progress? None whatsoever! Maybe you just need a little extra push. Something to remind you who the enemy is and what stakes are on the TABLE!"

The kids stepped warily back. Where were Daniel and Jen? Weren't they supposed to be protecting them against this?

...

"Jen, we need to talk." Daniel said, a little softer to the way he had been addressing her these past few days. Jen sighed.

"Can it wait? I'm a tad busy making all these sandwiches."

"No, no it can't, I..." Daniel bit his lip. "I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, today it does," He took a deep breath. "I think we really need to sort out our relationship and... how we've been treating each other."

Jen frowned. "Care to elabourate?"

Daniel sighed. "I know I've been kind of harsh on you for your... human relationships..."

"Uh hu." Jen folded her arms.

"And you've been kind of hard on me for... being hard on you."

"Keep talking."

"And, I'm sorry. Even though we're partners, part of the same cult, same species, I don't really understand you. I don't understand why you want to date someone you can't stay with and why you don't want to do your job. I don't get a lot of the stuff you do, but I guess that's OK. We're not exactly the same person, and we're not going to have the same values... but... I respect you Jen and I've decided to respect your choices." He sighed. "Keep dating Gwen, I... it's none of my business."

Jen smiled. "Thank you Daniel." She took a step forwards. "I appreciate that. I knew you'd come around." The pair smiled at each other, Jen holding her pretty, kind smile that was so different from that smug one she had been sporting all summer.

"Partners forever?" Daniel asked, their old inside joke. Jen grinned and clasped his hand in her's.

"Partner's forever." Daniel held onto the soft touch of her hand as long as he could. Then her hand slipped away.

Her smug smile returned. "You know, if jealousy was your problem, I could always find you a girlfriend if you want to-"

"Nope, I'm good!" Daniel said quickly, and turned away from Jen with a sigh. She was never going to guess, was she?

"Erm, Jen?" Daniel turned around again. "There's something I should tell you-" Before he could say anything, however, Daniel and Jen both simultaneously clutched their heads as a telepathic sense told them news that they were dreading.

"Oh no! Jasper's after the kids!" Jen exclaimed. Daniel nodded.

"Got your gear?"

"Always on me." Jen smiled, lifting up her shirt to reveal her weapons belt wrapped tightly around her waist. Daniel tried not to let his eyes linger.

"Let's go."

...

Fortunately, Nerris never went anywhere without her sword anymore. Unfortunately, the sword had already been proven to be useless on ghosts. That didn't stop her from waving it around in front of her to protect the other kids. They weren't going down without a fight.

"Don't kill them all!" Jasper commanded his ghostly entourage. "Only one or two. I need some still alive to break the curse."

"You're not killing anyone today!" Nerris growled. Ered and Nurf nodded in agreement, cracking their knuckles and Nikki began to growl and snap on the ground. These kids weren't ready to die. Not today.

The ghosts advanced, ready to take them down. Few of them held weapons, but the kids knew magic was the only weapon they needed. The two groups were prepared to have a fight to the death right there, until-

"KIDS! RUN!" Everyone gasped and turned to see Jen and Daniel running towards them, weapons in hand. The ghosts were momentarily distracted, and that was all Nerris needed. She lunged with her sword, managing to swipe through one of the ghosts. These ghosts were more vapour than Jasper was and it caused the ghost to step back uncertainly, as the sword cut through it's form. Daniel and Jen arrived and used their special blades to finish the ghost off.

"Run guys!" Daniel yelled. "We'll take care of this lot! Get back to camp, get to David, they wouldn't dare attack in front of him!"

'Why?' Was the thought that ran through most of the kid's heads, David was a right wimp, there was no reason the ghosts shouldn't annihilate him too. Nevertheless, the kids took one last look at the two councillors in battle, and ran for their lives.

...

Max hadn't been at the funeral. He didn't want to face another one, he didn't think he could. Maybe they would ask him to speak again, and Max didn't want to do that again. It had shocked him to find out that he was actually sad about Preston's death, but sad he was and seeing everyone else sad was just going to make it worse.

"Hey." Max looked down from the branch of the 'Jasper Tree' he was lying to see Neil approaching.

"Funeral over?" He asked. Neil nodded.

"Boring as I predicted." He muttered. "Can I come up?"

"I'm not stopping you."

Neil scrambled up the trunk to sit on the branch beside Max. Max knew Neil wanted to talk, but was too much of a stubborn bitch to open his mouth, so decided to kick the conversation off himself.

"So how are you holding up after Harrison?" He asked casually. Neil sighed.

"Pretty lousy, to tell the truth. Not as bad as Preston, but then again, I didn't bash his head in with rock. Felt like it a couple of times, he certainly had it coming, but now I'm kind of glad it wasn't me who had to do it." Max frowned.

"Wow, you actually wanted to- I mean, I always thought you still had feelings for him or something."

Neil scoffed. "Max, please. I'm a man of science. I don't have time to waste on silly gay love affairs. Sure, Harrison was nice, but I never really needed him. I'm much better off without him."

"Sure." Max gave a slow nod, not believing him for a second. "But you wouldn't have killed him?"

"I may have dissected him for science, or eaten him in a zombie apocalypse if I really had to, but not out of cold blood."

Max wasn't entirely sure Preston had killed Harrison out of cold blood either, but did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut.

"And now Preston's gone too! They're dropping like flies, we're dropping like flies!" He turned to Max. "I wonder who'll be next?"

Max was about to make a jokey response when screams reached his ears. He looked at Neil, frowning, and the other boy frowned back. The pair looked out towards the lake to see their fellow campers running towards them at top speed.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Neil asked, swinging himself out of the tree as the other six reached them.

"Jasper's ghosts!" Space Kid exclaimed.

"They attacked us!" Nurf explained.

"Yeah, we were about to get annihilated, but Daniel and Jen showed up, all macho like 'we gon get you Jasper and-"

Ered cut off Nikki's ramblings. "They told us to run and get to David, for some reason."

Neil gasped and started questioning, but Max had stopped paying attention. His eyes wandered over to a spot by some trees where a boy had appeared. A ghost boy. Jasper.

Jasper shot him a smug smile, and turned away.

Max's breath quickened.

"Go." He said quickly, shutting the other kids up. "Run, I've got to, erm, just go, I-" He turned away and ran, quickly, back down towards the lake.

"Max, wait-" Neil called after him, but Max didn't stop. Something terrible was going to happen, he knew it. He just hoped he could get there in time...


	16. Drastic Action

**Sorry I kept you waiting so long, I just had horrific writers block for other stories and took a break over the holidays. But big things are coming up in this story, we're almost at the half way point! Things will start getting serious for the characters in the story in the next few chapters, so I want to get them out as soon as I can.**

 **Guest: Sorry, that sort of didn't happen, but it will eventually!**

 **Guest: No, if you've read the rest of the story by now (which you probably have) you'll know I didn't. She just comes later on.**

 **SomeRandomBloke: The explanation will come, eventually, but no, the campers have too much on their minds really to stop and think about Max's ability. And no, they're not exactly ghosts, so he can't see them. not all dead people become ghosts, but that will also be explained. Eventually.**

He didn't get there in time.

Even if he had, he wouldn't have been able to help.

He wouldn't have been able to forget the terrible sight that met his eyes.

Jen's dead body. In Daniel's arms. The ghosts were gone, just a white wispy vapour surrounding the place to show where they had once been.

Max stopped dead. After everything he'd been imagining, this scenario was worse.

"Daniel..." He began, then trailed off. Daniel looked up at him. He was ugly crying, snot and tears all over his face.

"No." He sobbed over and over again. "No, no, no, no, no, no..."

"Is she..." Max took a step closer. "Is she OK?"

Daniel's head whipped around angrily, eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"She's DEAD, Max! DEAD!" He broke into another line of sobs, his whole body shaking. Max took a chance to approach, still filled with shock and hurt, but not nearly as much as Daniel.

"Who the hell's gonna tell Gwen?" He muttered to himself. Daniel didn't seem to hear, or just ignored him. He was too busy trying to console himself and failing miserably.

"You don't understand." He whispered feebly. "We're partners, bound in soul. She's dead, I can feel it. It's like I'm dead. I can feel it, I'm dead Max..."

"Wait, you people can die?"

"We can." Daniel nodded, more sobs breaking through his lips. "Only with a certain blade..." He gestured to a small, curvy dagger lying off to the side. "I never knew they had one... She's gone. She has no afterlife for her... She's trapped in the abyss. All alone... Not for long."

Daniel lunged towards the dagger, hands clasping around the handle. He raised it high above his own chest. Max gave a gasp as he realised what he intended to do.

"Shit, Daniel stop! You don't have to do this. She... She's gone but you can still go on, you..." Max struggled to remember any anti suicide lines he had picked up from various TV shows over the years. "We still need you."

Daniel sat very still, Jen's head in his lap, hands shaking.

"You don't get it Max." He said. "I loved her. Since the beginning. She never knew. I could never tell her. And now..." Daniel sniffed and his expression turned from sad to murderous. "All my fault. It was my job to look after her and I failed her..." He growled. "Failure! You kids will be fine!" He raised the knife higher.

"Wait!" Max cried, but it was too late. With a scream of agony, Daniel plunged the knife deep into his body. Max watched, paralysed as his entire form seemed to crumple and his consciousness dwindled to nothing. He might as well have been a CPR dummy. He was completely void of life. Just a shell.

"Max, Max!" Max turned around slowly to see the group of campers hurrying over the hill towards him. They all stopped short when they saw the scene. Their councillors were dead on the ground. Max just stared.

"They're dead." He said in a low voice. He got to his feet and walked past them, attempted to get out, just get away, he couldn't take the sight of it anymore.

"Max." Max stopped when a certain camper blocked his path. Nikki. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. She just wrapped her arms around him, tight. Max's breath hitched and he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Nikki, sobbing hard into the girl's shoulder. Nikki rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's gonna be OK." She whispered in his ear. "We'll figure this out, we all will. No one else is gonna die on my watch."

Max realised that the heavy burden he was feeling from the recent deaths and the curse they had to break, she felt it too. They all did. He wasn't alone.

This just made him cry harder.

...

No one had wanted to be the one to tell Gwen about Jen and Daniel's deaths. Gwen apparently hadn't known what Jen really was and Neil hadn't explained it along with the other stuff, so that was another difficult explanation right there. In the end, everyone decided to be there, but they picked Space Kid to break the difficult news. He seemed to be her favourite and was very good at consoling people when they were upset. But even he was slightly nervous. If Preston had been here, he would have written a script to follow but he wasn't.

In the end, the little boy managed to get the whole story of Jen and Daniel's involvement with the ghosts and their deaths out within five minutes, his voice trembling a little. Gwen, surprisingly, kept a calm poker face the whole way through. As Space Kid reached the end of his story, Gwen gave a little sigh, staring blankly at the cheap, mess hall table.

"I... erm, I'm sorry." Space Kid said in a small voice. "I knew you two were close and..." He was just quoting old films he used to watch with his parents now and had no idea if this stuff actually worked on grieving people.

Gwen gave another little sigh and looked up at the aspiring astronaut and the rest of the concerned children in the room.

"I guess it's just another secret." She said. "We both kept many secrets and... I always guessed something was off with Jen. Just... I never suspected it would be to this degree..." Her words trailed off again. Space Kid patted her arm a little and she gave a small smile.

"I guess this puts strain on our current time limit. Now that our best protectors are gone, we need to set off for Campbell right away. We're all in danger now." She stood up. "I'll drive a couple of you into town to go find him. Who'll it be?"

The kids looked around at each other. Of all the ways they had expected this to go down, this wasn't it. Gwen was usually the more negative, less focused and competent of their councillors. She didn't seem the one to get right down to business, all serious, especially not after just receiving the worst news one could possibly receive about someone they loved. But this curse, this ghost business, all this death, had changed them, all of them. It seemed that their councillors were no exception.

"I'll go." Max said quickly. "Jasper knows me the best, if I'm not here, he might not consider the rest of you a threat."

Gwen gave a small laugh. "Normally I'd ask if this was another hair-brained scheme to leave the camp," She said. "But something's changed in you Max and... yeah, I think you should come."

Max gave a small smile, for some reason, he was pleased to have some trust put in him by an actual adult.

"If Max is going, so am I." Neil said confidently.

"Ooh, and me!" Nikki gave a wild grin. "I've always wanted to see the city!"

Gwen looked uncertain about Nikki's attendance, but a nod of confirmation from Max seemed to change her mind.

"Fine. You three, go pack some food, clothes, technology, whatever, the rest of you." She put her hands on her hips. "David is being... even worse of a councillor than usual since Harrison's death. Therefore, Ered is in charge, don't screw this up, actually cook them meals and make sure you don't get the little ones killed in the woods-" Gwen stopped. This was a joke she made every time she put someone other than herself or David in charge of the camp, even if it was for a few minutes, but with everything that had been happening lately, it wasn't funny anymore. "Look after them."

Ered nodded, looking serious. "I will." She said.

Max beckoned Nikki and Neil towards him, to the other side of the room.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" He asked nervously. "Nikki, you'd be a good defence for these guys and Neil, you're easily the smartest guy here. I could do this by myself-"

"No." Neil shook his head firmly. "Max, you can't do it alone. Not this trip, not the breaking of this curse, not even life. You need help and clever help is just the help you need." He grinned. "And besides, they need a more tactical genius to defend themselves back at camp. Nurf can fight, Ered can think, Nerris plays D&D and Dolph has probably read more books on World War Two than I have. They'll be just fine."

"Yeah, and we're a team." Nikki folded her arms. "You guys are my friends. There's no way I'm missing out on this action!"

"But it might be a dead end-"

"Then you'll need a smart guy to help you get there." Neil smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And a warrior to carve your path." Nikki grinned, clenching her fist and giving him a small punch.

"Ow!" Max rubbed his shoulder. "OK guys." He smiled. "Uh, glad you're coming."

"You know what Max?" Neil smiled. "I actually believe that you mean that."

...

Stress. He had always felt it, every day, not moving, not pushing or anything, not rising up and threatening to consume him, to drown him. Just there, between his temples, always watching and waiting like a predator. It always knew when to strike, the moment that would cause the most damage.

The meds weren't working anymore. They were as useless as smarties would be against this rising mountain of stress that made his head harder and harder to lift off his pillow each morning. They were jut routine now. Something he used to try and keep things normal.

But they weren't normal.

And now they'd never be normal again.


	17. Just like Normal

**And it's back, a slightly longer chapter than normal, but with shocking reveals! This is around the halfway point in the story now, and some serious drama for next chapter!**

Road trips. The much feared part of Camp Campbell summers, aside from bears, the platypus and Harrison's haywire magic. The cramped and smelly bus would never fail to be a noisy mess and it was a place that the children all dreaded.

Of course, the backseat of Gwen's car wasn't nearly as bad as the bus. It was quite roomy, had AC and an air freshener, and even some old candy that wasn't too far gone. The radio crackled as Gwen and the kids moved further away from the camp and towards the city, seeing the pine trees rush by. Nikki opened the window and stuck her head out of like a dog with her tongue extended. Max laughed from his space in the front seat. Neil told her she might catch a bug, and screamed when she turned to face him, a spider on her tonuge. Gwen swerved the car and hit the breaks hard before they crashed. For a moment, the four of them sat there, breathing hard. Then burst out laughing.

"Let's try not to die before we get to the city!" Gwen exclaimed, and a terrified Neil nodded in agreement.

It was fun, funny even. Almost like nothing was wrong and they weren't going to the city to stop their deaths.

"Come on." Gwen revved the car up and put it into drive. "Let's go find my employer!"

The car continued it's journey towards the person who could hold all of their answers. Although the car was a lot nicer than the bus, all of their stomachs were still filled with dread.

"Do you really thank Campbell could hold our answers?" Gwen asked nervously. The question they had all been asking themselves.

"It's a possibility, and since we don't have any other leads..." Neil trailed off. "I mean, it's possible he wasn't even at the camp in 1994 and-"

"No." Nikki said firmly. "Even if he doesn't know who the shooter was, he'll still hold some answers. Maybe our next lead!" She seemed excited about this, as if it was a murder mystery show on the TV, and not something that would effect their lives forever.

"Yeah, we have to try." Max said quietly. He was so filled with nerves he could barely focus. Jasper had told them not to seek answers from other people who were too cowardly to help. But here they were, doing just that.

...

"Alright, listen up." Nurf cracked his knuckles menacingly to get the other kid's attention. The mess hall fell silent, as Nurf, although he wasn't as violent as he had once been, he was still an imposing figure of authority.

"Thank you." Nurf cleared his throat. "Since Gwen has taken Max, Nikki and Neil on that little 'pleasure trip'" Nurf made air quotes around these words. "And Daniel and Jen are... not here any more." He hung his head respectfully for a few seconds. "Me and Ered are in charge."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." A voice cut through the remaining camper's meeting, making them all jump. David was standing in the doorway, his smile strained to the max. "Just because three out of four of Camp Campbell's amazing councillors aren't here at the moment doesn't mean you kiddos can't enjoy yourselves!"

"Erm... David?" Space Kid frowned. "Are you OK?"

The camp man was, there were no other words for it really, a wreck. His shirt was all muddy and slightly torn, and very crumpled. It was obviously the same one he had been wearing yesterday, if he had slept at all. His hair was matted and greasy and there were bags under his eyes that hadn't been there at the start of the summer. His rosy cheeks were gone from his face. The only thing normal about him was the yellow necktie which he dutifully wore every day without fail. It was tied around his neck like always.

But other than that, the happy man from last summer was gone.

"Never better kiddos." David did a quick Camp Campbell salute, smiling from ear to ear. Literally, his face must have been hurting badly. "Now, who wants to go on a nature hike around the lake!"

"Erm, no offense David." Nurf said with a frown. "But we already have our own thing going on for today so..."

"Yeah dude." Ered nodded from her 'chillin' position in the corner. "We-"

David's smile twitched very slightly. "I said nature hike, kiddos." His brow twitched too, repressed anger bubbling inside of him. "NOW!"

Surprised by David's sudden fury, the kids scrambled to find the appropriate shoes. All except one. Nerris managed to slip away during the chaos and took a breath of air outside. She didn't want to go on a nature hike, none of them did. But the way that David had been acting... He had never been that stern or angry before, at least, not as far as Nerris could remember. What had happened over the past few days?!

"A lot has happened over the past few days, Nerris." Nerris jumped and turned, her reflexes razor sharp from years of cosplay battles. Jasper stood there, fully revealed to anyone who happened to be around.

But only Nerris was around.

Jasper had revealed himself for her.

"Jasper!" Nerris exclaimed. The ghost gave a small laugh.

"You're not attacking me with mortal weapons this time." He said. "Nice for us to meet under less dire circumstances."

"What are you doing here?" Nerris asked suspiciously.

"I came to tell you that... I'm sorry you have lost so much."

Nerris frowned. "Half of what I've lost is your fault."

"I'm doing what I have to!" Jasper said defensively. "You know about ghosts and curses! You of all people should know how important it is that this curse is broken!"

"Didn't stop you from cursing Harrison and Preston, did it?" Nerris snapped.

"That wasn't me! Blame the other ghosts! The mindless ones! The ones who are truly under the curse!" Jasper slipped momentarily into his rage. "I'll be like that if you and your friends cannot break my curse!" For a moment, he looked scared and vulnerable. Like... a normal kid. Then his usual angry expression returned. "I just... I'm srry for your second loss."

He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nerris put a hand on his shoulder momentarily. Her hand slipped through his ghostly form for a fraction of a second before Jasper made himself more solid. her hand rested on the shoulder of his yellow t-shirt. It was... familiar somehow. Like the sort of thing one might wear as a necktie.

Jasper laughed and turned, his smile genuine and void of any cruelty.

"You are a very admirable person, Nerris. Brave and fierce, yet still kind and loving. In fact, if I weren't dead, I'd probably like you."

Nerris laughed. "You'd be a paedophile. You were born in, what, 1980?"

"1982, actually." Jasper said. He suddenly stiffened, actually stiffened. His hand reached up and took hold of Nerris's, gently removing it from his shoulder. "But of course, I wouldn't be dead if it weren't for _him_." Jasper put so much spiteful emphasis on this word that Nerris could literally feel his hatred.

"Him? Him who? The shooter?" She asked quickly, hoping to get some essential information out of Jasper. but the ghost just frowned and took a step away from her.

"I... I should be going." He said quickly.

"No, Jasper, wait-" Nerris called out, but the ghost stopped revealing himself and slid into invisibility. Nerris sighed.

She had come so close!

...

"This is it guys." Gwen gestured to the skyscraper building in front of them. "Camp Corp. This is where Campbell hiding out."

"Whoa..." Nikki tipped her head back, looking up at the dizzying height of the building. "It's HUGE! Is he on the top floor? Can we take the stairs? Can we, can we, can we?!"

"Floor fifty seven." Gwen read the directions off her phone. "Office number thirty three."

"Elevator." Neil and Max said in unison, much to Nikki's disappointment. Max turned to Gwen.

"Can you... uh, wait in the car?" Gwen frowned. "It's just that, Campbell knows you and we don't want a repeat of what happened with Quartermaster in case he's traumatised or something."

"Knowing Campbell, I sincerely doubt that." Gwen sighed. "Fine, I'll try and fix the radio or something."

Gwen went back to her battered up old car, leaving the three pre-teens staring up at the building with wide eyes and stomachs filled with dread.

The elevator trip to the correct floor went smoothly and quickly, far too quickly for the kid's liking. Before they knew it they were staring up at the fancy wooden door with the plastic name card: _Johnathon_ Radcamp.

"Erm, isn't it meant to say 'Cameron Campbell'?" Neil asked.

"Well, this is office thirty three." Nikki pointed at the gold lettering on the door.

"What a name!" Max snorted. "It's obviously fake. Come on guys, this guy seems shady enough to keep going a camp that had a massacre twenty years ago."

He knocked on the door.

For a moment, silence. Then there came a voice from within- "Come in, unless it's Sylvia with any more of those dumb flowers, I told you I-"

Max gave a sigh and opened the door. The three of them crowded inside to see a broad shouldered and grey haired man sat behind a desk. He had a brown moustache on which was obviously fake, a hat that looked Russian which he quickly removed and a hastily arranged shirt and clip on tie.

"Who the heck are you?" He demanded.

"Mr Campbell?" Max folded his arms. "We've come to-"

"Who?" Campbell said quickly. "There- there is no one here by that name."

"Dude, we know it's you. We've seen you in photos-" Neil began, but was cut off when Campbell stood up, looking pissed.

"I said, there is no one here by that name." He snapped. "Now get out."

As the children sighed but turned to go, Max subconsciously deciding that they would follow him home and break into his house at night. But before they had taken one step, however, Campbell tapped Max on the shoulder, and help up a piece of paper with some hastily written words: _my office is bugged. Meet me in the diner down the street at one thirty if your business is urgent._

Max nodded sternly. Campbell sighed and gestured for them to get lost.

The three of them didn't talk until they were out of the building entirely. Then they let out long sighs which they hadn't realised they had been holding in.

"That guy was shady." Nikki commented.

"He's definitely hiding something." Neil said.

"Yeah, and we're gonna find out what." Max cracked his knuckles. "Whether Campbell wants us to or not."

...

The diner was an ordinary looking place, but yet again, the kids waiting there weren't ordinary or in an ordinary situation. They were waiting impatiently for Campbell to appear, with Gwen waiting in the car again.

"Do you think he just said that to get us to leave?" Neil wondered aloud.

"I hope for his sake he didn't." Nikki growled. "Because I'm really hungry and Gwen only gave us money for drinks!"

"Please don't eat the source of information." Neil groaned. Max sat up straighter as he heard the door to the diner open and saw, to his relief, Campbell, wearing a less conspicuous outfit. He had ditched the moustache and looked kind of nervous.

"There you kids are." He muttered. "This better be important, my parole officer said I wasn't allowed out without an escort."

"Fine. Let's cut to the chase." Max clasped his hands on the table in front of him. "We're from that dump in the woods, Camp Campbell? You remember?" He asked rather cautiously in case Campbell had a PTSD attack or something.

But the man seemed rather calm. "Sure, I remember. Go on." He grabbed Neil's drink and sipped some, much to the kid's distaste.

"Right. Well, we need some information about the camp's history. Specifically the summer of 1994."

Campbell stiffened. Looked around. Then sighed.

"I thought that part of my past might catch up with me eventually." He sighed. "Wait, this isn't a police thing, is it?"

"No, it's a curse thing." Nikki said, slurping her drink. Campbell sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Talk me through the day." Max said. "We know the bastard who killed all those kids struck directly after lunch. QM was out hunting squirrels and he broke into the store and... and shot everybody?"

Campbell nodded.

"It was a day of blood. I had been planning to make a run for it that evening too, for... none suspicious reasons." He rubbed his neck nervously. Neil and Max shared a look. "But then... he came while we were all about to set off on a fishing trip down at the far side of the lake. We barely saw him coming before the first shorts rang out and..." Campbell sighed, shuddering slightly. "It was a horrible day. The crimes of that little bastard... far worse than anything I've ever done."

"So how did you survive?" Nikki asked eagerly, a mixture of wanting as much information as possible and interest in this thrilling story.

"I barely survived." Campbell sighed. "Little fuck shot me through the arm, but nothing more. He deserves to go down for what he did, but no, got off scot free." Campbell took another sip of Neil's drink.

"Wait, what? You let him OFF!" Neil exclaimed.

"Well, what choice did I have? I was in a horrible position! The massacre was awful! Only survivors were QM, myself and..." Campbell trailed off.

All of a sudden, Max felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Mr Campbell." He said nervously. "Was the shooter meant to be on Camp grounds that day? Did you know him?"

"Yes." Campbell said obliviously.

Neil caught on to what Max was saying, gasped and put his head on the table.

"You said there were only three survivors..." Max trailed off. "Was the shooter one of them?"

Nikki counted on her fingers, muttering names and covered her mouth with her hands.

Campbell nodded.

"Who was he?" Max demanded, feeling sick.

Campbell frowned. "Why, little Davey Manten, of course. Why, didn't you know?"


	18. Finally Snapped

**Hi readers, sorry it's been so long, I left the explanation for it up on my profile. Anyway, intense chapter ahead, warnings for violence apply majorly.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it's kind of a surprise :)**

 **broklynusaman1997: Thanks, I try not to be too predicable, I like confusing readers :)**

 **h0use0fcards: Yep, it happened.**

 **ReadyWhenYouAre: I'm glad you stuck it out too, your reviews are always interesting to read :) Not quite genius I think, but yeah, I try!**

 **If anyone's still reading this after so long, I just realised I started writing this over a year ago, which is... surprising to say the least!**

"It was DAVID?!" Gwen exclaimed for the fifth time as the little car sped along the highway, back to camp where they knew that their fellow campers were in terrible danger. "David, the happy sunny councillor who believes life is wonderful and who I've shared a cabin with for the past THREE YEARS, killed all those kids twenty years ago?"

Max nodded glumly. He was still having a hard time believing it himself. "Campbell saw it with his own eyes." He said. "David shot up the camp. He'd been getting worse for days until it just suddenly snapped."

Gwen rammed her foot down on the accelerator even harder.

"Whoa, watch it!" Neil shrieked from the back of the car, getting thrown backwards due to the lack of a seatbelt. He hastily clipped it on. "What's the rush?!"

"What's the rush?!" Gwen exclaimed, swerving dramatically. "You guys literally just told me that I left five minors alone with a repressed maniac! We need to get back so we can... I don't know, talk to David? I don't know what to do!" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, then hastily collected herself. "I'm not gonna let any more campers die on my watch!"

"Technically, it's David's watch." Neil said, gritting his teeth. "But David hasn't done anything like this in two decades, right? We don't know for sure that the others are in any danger!"

But Gwen simply tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "David's on anti-depressants." She said very quietly. The three campers immediately looked up in alarm.

"Huh?" Neil said, paling slightly.

"I said David's on anti-depressants." Gwen repeated. "And some other stuff too, he won't tell me exactly what it is he takes. But he's been doing it ever since I met him. I was having a bad day once, so I took one of his depression pills." She grimanced.

"And?" Neil coaxed.

"They were strong. Way too strong for me. I was ill all week. Whatever he's got, he's got it bad. And I noticed, about a week or so ago he started upping the dosage. He used to take one or two a day, and then some of the other pills. Now he's doing up to six or seven. The jar's almost empty."

"Like he's trying to repress something." Neil said in a faint voice. Max felt sick. David was on the verge of snapping, he could just tell, like the humidity before the storm. He thought about the kids left back at the camp, Nurf who was turning himself from bullying and violence to become a better person, Nerris, who already had a broken heart, but still inspired courgae in his. Space Kid, who he no longer thought was expendable. He imagined them dead, faceless ghosts in Jasper's clan. He felt sicker and mentally urged Gwen to press down on the accelarator even harder.

"Nikki?" Gwen asked, noticing the girl all curled up and silent in the back of the car. "Are you doing OK?"

Nikki shook her head silently. "I just... can't believe David would do this. He was always so nice to me, to all of us. I don't get it..." She trailed off and started biting her finger softly.

"Neither do I." Gwen sighed. "But, I suppose, we all have a dark side. David's is just... a little darker than others."

It really was, Max thought. Darker than anything they could have possibly imagined.

...

"And that is the plan for today kiddos!" David said brightly. "I know I'm excited! Who else is?"

 _That's it, keep it buried._

Nobody looked particularly excited.

 _Keep it buried six feet under._

"I said, who's excited?!"

 _Keep it repressed, you monster._

Still no response.

 _And when it's time to strike._

Look at them, those eager little happy faces.

 _Strike it with the heat of a bullet._

They're ready for another brilliant day of camp Campbell fun!

"This is bullshit!"

The voice cut through David's thoughts, shaking him awake. He turned towards the little group of campers in front of him. " Hey, who's been taking language tips from Max? Who said that?"

"Me!" Dolph stood up, his small hands shaking. "You can't go on pretending like everything's still OK! This isn't last year! Things have happened, things have been happening, right under your nose and you're still pretending like we're not all depressed and traumantised and everything's gone to shit!"

David clenched his fists. _Keep it in, he's just a kid._ "Whoa there Dolph, you'd better tone down on the language there! And sure, some of our number are... missing, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun without them! In fact, without Max, Nikki and Neil causing trouble and Gwen being all mopey all the time, I think we might be able to have the most fun today we've had all summer! Who's with me on that one."

Dolph twitched with anger, he felt it bristling inside him like ice and then boiling over like a volcano. Fuck David and his stupid camp values, he was so blinded by that dumb fla that he couldn't see what was going on right in front of him, especially with the campers.

"Missing? Harrison and Preston are DEAD!" Dolph looked David right in the eye to make sure he had heard. He had. "Max and the others went with Gwen to find out why, to solve the mystery of what happened to them! We can man up and accept the situation! Why can't you?!"

 _Because then... Because I'll... I can't let it... I don't need to hurt him..._

"Dead?" David gave a laugh. "Someone's imagination's running away with them again. Maybe you should join up for some role playing D and D with Nerris!" He looked over to Nerris, who was staring at the entire scene with shocked and hurt eyes.

"Dolph, sit down!" She commanded in a quiet voice. She could tell something was off with David today, something dangerous.

"You shut up!" Dolph yelled. "All of you, sitting there, humouring this, this blöd körper!" Dolph slipped into German for a few phrases of his rant before collecting his English skills again. "He doesn't have a clue about this camp, he doesn't have a clue about any of it! About how we feel, about how I'm feeling, we have things going on that are more important than having a good time! I haven't enjoyed myself properly since last March, but who here cares about any of that. Not David and his stupid camp values!"

David cracked his neck a little, his hands were twitchin. He could see it, just out of the corner of his eye, the rifle Quartermaster always kept loaded and hanging in the kitchen. It was just in arm's reach. All he had to do was stand on tip toes and he could reach it...

 _Repress, keep the thoughts down or you'll be lost._

"You know David, he kind of has a point." Nurf stood up. "None of us are really in the mood for fishing, or building bird boxes. We have mysteries to solve and ghosts to avoid so thanks David, but we need to make some very important plans for our futures, however short they may be." He made to stand up and move."

"Wait!" David held out a hand towards him. _Don't think, don't breathe, don't act, don't move, don't do it..._ "Look, I know all you campers are having a rough time this summer, but that is not reason to ignore all the different ways of cheering you up. And I'll be right there with you, making sure that everyone is having a good time and that everything is OK!" He began to raise his voice. "This is Camp Campbell. Kids come here to have fun happy summers and I am there to make sure THAT HAPPENS! No matter what, you guys are having fun! Just like I did when I was a camper here back in sunny old nineteen ninety four!"

"Wait... Nerris frowned. Something wasn't adding up. "David-"

"Come on Nerris, who's ready to have fun with me!"

"NO!" Dolph stood up on the table and strode towards David, glowering with rage and agony. He was wearing his black army boots today and they made him look scary and intense, especially with the angry look on his face.

"This is OUR lives on the line, and you don't even care! You're such an idiot you can't even realise the danger we're in!" Dolph squared up to David, coming up to his chest from where he was stood on a table. "We don't need to have a good time, we need to get out of this predicament!"

 _Don't do it, don't do it..._

"Do you even know what we've been through?!"

 _You don't need to hurt him._

"Do you even care about-"

The words coming out of Dolph's mouth were being drowned out by David's own thoughts.

 _He's right. He's harsh and he's right. Got to make him shut up. He needs to shut up. I need to... need to make him stop... Make them all stop. Got to make it... JUST SHUT UP!_

"You can't even-"

"ENOUGH!" David shouted. He didn't want to repress it anymore. This was what he was meant to do. With a surge of violence, he shoved Dolph backwards so the young camper ended up sprawled in Space Kid's measly breakfast, who had only just tuned into the conversation.

"That is enough of that." David said in a low growl, eyes narrowed. With stunning speed, he swiped the rifle from it's hooks in the kitchen. He quickly checked the bullet capacity. Six of them, each one with a different name. He could practically see them engraved on the shiny surface.

 _Nurf. Nerris. Space Kid. Dolph. Ered. David._

David pointed the gun.

"David?" Ered stood up suddenly with a burst of adrenaline and fear. "What are you-"

"SHUT UP!" David roared. "You kids have given me ENOUGH shit! Now you can DIE!" He fired. Ered ducked just in time, feeling the bullet pass her by, mere centimetres from her forehead. Space Kid gave a small scream and dove under the table, Dolph dived to the floor for cover, Nurf and Nerris caught each other's eyes and attempted to reason with David.

"David, just put the gun down, remember what you said about my violent temperament-"

"Your aura is corrupted, you need to calm down and-"

BAM! BAM! The gun fired two more shots which barely missed the campers they were aimed at. If David's hands hadn't been shaking so badly, they knew what would have happened.

"RUN!" Ered yelled, and nobody needed to think it through. The five campers burst out of the Mess Hall, hearts pounding, Nerris was hyperventilating, Space Kid was shaking, Ered's brain was racing as she looked around wildly for a hiding spot. It was too far to get to the trees or activities field, the lake would trap them, the stage would be like something out of a horror movie...

"There!" The teenage girl gasped just as the doors to the mess hall burst open, David holding what looked like a canister filled with more bullets. Ered was pointing towards the Quartermaster's store, and the kids, knowing that there was no time for argument, raced towards it and managed to dive inside just as David reached the door. Ered managed to lock the door just as David banged against it, and started shouting.

"He saw us come in." Nerris whimpered. "There's no escape."

"We're doomed!" Space Kid cried out.

"This..." Dolph curled himself up into a ball. "This is all my fault."

"I don't know," Nurf frowned. "I think the person we should blame here is DAVID! The man with the gun!"

Dolph ignored him. "I shouldn't have provoked him! We should have just gone along and done his stupid activities and we're all going to be as dead as Jasper's ghost battalion!"

"Dude, calm down!" Ered muttered, her fears rising rapidly. She was meant to be in charge here, she was the oldest camper, but she was failing and now they were all toast!

BAM! David's gun went off just next to her head. They heard him swear as the lock rattled, but didn't come off. Nerris began to hyperventilate again. There was a sudden crash from one of the shelves as Space Kid keeled over and lay still on the floor.

"Space Kid!" Nerris gasped and hurried over to him.

"Is he OK?" Ered asked nervously.

"I think he just passed out." Nerris gave a shaky sigh of relief. Then started breathing faster and faster, tearing up.

Dolph was no calmer. As he stared as Space Kid, unconscious on the floor, he gave a sudden scream of anguish and started punching his arm again, tears beginning to flow down his face.

"Whoa, stop that!" Ered commanded, but he ignored her.

"I should have kept my stupid mouth shut!" He screamed, lost in his own emotions, tears streaming down his face. The others stared at him wide eyes and he relentlessly hammered at his arm, eventually drawing blood. "This is why I can't- And now we're all going to-"

CLANG! Dolph pitched forwards on the floor, unconscious. Nerris stood above him, a metal pan held in her hands.

"I... I didn't know what else to do." She said quietly. Ered gave a stiff nod.

"Good... good call." She whispered. The three remaining conscious campers sat together, the two bodies lying nearby, silently terrified. Was this how all those other kids had felt, twenty years ago? As they were picked off one by one until it was too late.

BAM! The lock burst as David succeeded at last. The door began to creak open as the silhouette of David appeared in the doorway.

This was it.

 **Reviews are appreciated, lets me know who likes the story :)**


	19. Hole in the Facade

**I'm back, with the next chapter after that suspenseful reveal last chapter! Glad you all enjoyed it, sorry about the wait! But in other news, a lot of camper's ages and surnames have been revealed on the wiki, I noticed, and contradicts some of the story's details, but I'm going to keep the ones I already made up, because I don't like changing the info this late in the game.**

 **Guest: Whoa, thanks, I hope to top it in the future though :)**

 **Cyfallist: Thanks I try and keep the story moving as much as I can, and make as good as possible, so seeing that is great to read :) I hope you enjoy all the next chapters as much!**

 **Blufox03: Sorry for keeping you waiting then! But yeah, this was one of my biggest reveals all story, and I'm glad to see it described as 'thriller'! Thank you :)**

 **ReadyWhenYouAre: Thanks, I finished my GCSE's a while ago, getting results in a few days actually (argh!) and thanks, I have been gone a while, but I try to write as often as possible! No, I get the feeling that the rest of the story would be rather boring with only three campers. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much :)**

 **Just a quick warning, this does have very heavy angst and references to mental health issues, if any of that triggers you, then you're more than welcome to skip through it.**

The car sped along the road, skidding around corners and spraying anything from trees to woodland animals with mud. Gwen was driving so fast that the pedal was literally touching the metal frame of the car, and the children were being thrown around in the back.

"There, I see it!" Nikki called out, standing up in her seat, and was immediately thrown down on top of Neil, who gave a gasp of pain.

"Argh, Nikki, my kidney!" He winced. "You know, I'd really like to make it through to tomorrow morning alive, thank you!"

"Yeah, well, with David being like he is, I don't think that's a luxury we're gonna be entitled to." Max muttered darkly.

Gwen skidded round another corner in the road and the mess hall came into view, Camp Campbell looking desolate and deserted. Gwen slammed on the breaks, narrowly avoiding hitting the flagpole and crashing the car. The four of them took deep breaths.

"Where is everyone?" Max wondered, looking around through the window. The mess hall looked deserted, and he couldn't glimpse anybody at the activities field.

"There's David!" Nikki gasped, pointing. They all turned to see David standing outside of the Quartermaster's Store, hammering at the door, kicking it with his feet and whacking it with his hands untill they bled and were covered in small splinters of wood. In his hands he held...

"That's a gun!" Neil exclaimed. "It hangs in the kitchen, it's the Quartermaster's!"

If David had a gun and was this furiously desperate to get into the store, then it could only mean one thing; he had finally snapped.

"What does he want with the Quartermaster's Store?!" Max began, but then he realised.

If David was repeating what had happened twenty years ago, then he would be after...

"The kids!" Gweb exclaimed. Nerris, Space Kid, Ered- they were in trouble.

Gwen turned to the other three kids.

"Stay here." She said in a low voice. "I'll go talk to him." The effect was immediate.

"What, no!"

"Gwen, this is our job-"

"No, it's not." Gwen said firmly. "I'm the adult, it's my job to be the responsible one! I am not sending you kids up against any more psyco-maniacs!" She opened the door and stepped out. "Stay here, stay safe!"

"Gwen, wait-" Before any of them could follow her, however, Gwen locked the car, shutting them in, dropped the keys and set off at a furious run.

Max clenched his fists.

Gwen was rushing off into reckless danger that had nothing to do with her, and David looked pretty murderous, hammering on the door. Gwen had no idea about Jasper or any of it like Max did, she hadn't been there hadn't tried to fight off the ghosts for her life or seen Daniel alone with Jen's dead body, witnessed it... Max was the one who had known Jasper, he would have been the one that Jasper dumped the responsibility of breaking the curse onto, if nobody else had interfered! But now Gwen, the other campers, everyone had followed him down into a pit of danger and death. It wasn't their fight. Max was the one who really knew Jasper, had spent the whole summer last year getting to know him, and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of his ghost friend.

Max's fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands as he wound his hoodie sleeves around his fists. He raised his hand and punched the glass window of the car, hard.

"Oh shit- Max, what are you doing?!" Neil gasped in surprise.

"Trying to- argh- bust out of here!" Max snapped, his fist relentlessly slamming against the glass, cracking, and then eventually breaking it into a moderately sized hole.

"Stay here." He said in a low tone.

"Max, wait-" Max hauled himself up and scrambled out of the hole in the glass and landed rather painfully on the ground below. He had purposely made the hole as small as possible in the desperate hope that Nikki and Neil would be unable to follow him, and would remain safely in the car.

Max got to his feet, gritting his teeth and set off running towards Gwen and David.

...

At last. Finally, the lock was off. David had finally managed to dispatch this annoying, this infuriating door, the only last obstacle between him, and many, many deaths. He had seen this all before, the last time this had happened. Had smelt the gunpowder, seen the petrified faces, could practically smell the blood that would be drawn.

He softly pushed open the door with a creak. Within he could see the forms of the campers he had once cared for, the children who had come to Camp Campbell with expectations of a memorable, enjoyable summer. Well, it would have been memorable, if they would remain alive to remember it. David still remembered all the others from all those years ago, all those deaths, each one caused by his own hand...

 _Hey Davey, where did you get that cool gun, can hold it? Whoa, watch where you're pointing that thing, the safety's off, Davey, STOP, this isn't funny! NO-_

Would they be like that, begging for their lives, or would they remain silent? Only time would tell.

"David, STOP!" Gwen drew up behind him, fear prickling in her chest. She didn't this, knowing that her roommate, her fellow councillor, the person who had helped her, supported her through her numerous job endeavours, sexuality crisis, and stood by the campers too, supported them, supported all of them... she couldn't bear to see him like this, all stiff and taunt, hands clenched around a murder weapon, eyes shrouded in mystery and darkness. She took a small breath as she continued.

"David, I don't know what's going on with you," She said, voice shaking with nerves. "And I doubt I'd understand, but..." David turned slightly, his now cold, green eyes turning to face her. She shuddered at the night of him and the air suddenly became a lot colder. But his attention was no longer on the campers inside, which was a good thing. Instead, he was focusing on her. "But I want to help. I know this isn't you, I, I know you would never hurt me, never hurt any of us. And, whatever it is you did twenty years ago, you're not that kind of person anymore, I know it-" Gwen gave a gasp and a few involuntary steps backwards as David's hands tightened around the trigger, raising the gun slightly so it was almost pointing at her chest. Gwen found that she could hardly breathe. She had never been so scared.

"So..." David spoke at last, and she was shocked at how different he sounded. "You've found it out, at last. You know. No doubt everyone else knows too, by now. You all know... what kind of monster I am." His hands began to tremble.

"David, it doesn't have to be this way." Gwen said slowly, and took a brave step forwards. "You don't have to hurt anybody. Just... put the gun down and we can talk about this, whatever's going on, we can talk about it-"

"No." David said in a solid whisper. "It's too late for that." And he raised the gun, pointing it directly at Gwen's heart.

"NO!" Both adults were shocked as Max skidded in between Gwen and the barrel of David's rifle, spreading his arms so he shielded Gwen from the bullet that would have killed her.

"Max?!" Gwen exclaimed. "What, I locked you in the car!"

Max didn't respond. He stared David dead in the eye.

"Don't shoot." He snapped, matching the redhead's scowl. "David, we know you. You'd never hurt Gwen, or any of us! You're David! You, you tried for so long to get me to enjoy this place! You whittled Neil a functional chemistry set!" Max stepped forwards as David's shaking hands lowered the gun slightly. "You tried to stage a moon landing for Space Kid just so he wouldn't give up on his dreams! You fixed Ered's sprained ankle!" Max stepped closer and closer to David with every word, and David was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands steady. "You were the only one who could turn Nurf around from a heartless bully! You always stock Dolph up on art supplies, eve if it means coming out of your paycheck! You, you always supported our choices, no matter what, unless they were dangerous! You care, you, you are not a bad person!" Max was only a few feet away from David now, eyes firmly locked on him. David's eyes were darting about, he didn't look dangerous anymore, he just looked... scared.

For a moment, it looked like it had worked, that they had gotten through to him. The gun was beginning to be lowered. Max and Gwen let out nervous sighs of relief.

"Guys, wait up!"

Gwen and Max instantly tensed again as they heard Nikki's cry. She and Neil had somehow gotten themselves out of the car and were running at full tilt towards them. David sharply breathed in and, before Gwen or Max could say anything, he brought the gun around and fired.

The bullet didn't hit Max. It didn't hit Gwen. It didn't even hit David, or the campers hiding inside the Quartermaster's Store.

The bullet hit Neil, who was somehow running slightly faster than Nikki in desperation to reach Max and Gwen. He was only just in range.

Max gasped in shock as he saw his friend crumple, clutching his stomach. Nikki gasped, a hand going to her mouth as she dropped to her knees beside him. Gwen forgot all about David and set off running towards them, panic rising in her chest.

David stumbled back slightly as if he had been shot himself. He looked towards Neil with wide eyes, then narrowed them.

"There's too many people..." He muttered. "Too many..." He turned and ran, heading towards the lake.

Max was about to follow Gwen to help Neil, but something about how David was running shook him. He was going towards the lake. What was at the lake? Nothing. But on the other side... Max gasped as he realised. There were more camps there. David had complaints about too many people, but the Woodscouts and the Flower Scouts didn't have anywhere near as many campers! David would-

Max set off at a run, heart pounding with adrenaline and fear, trying desperately to catch him up. Luckily, David wasn't running very carefully, and tripped over a large rock, hitting the ground hard. He fell on the rifle, twisting and snapping the barrel under him. His forehead slammed on a smaller, second rock, opening a huge cut just above his eye. Max thought for a moment that he was down for good, but a few seconds later he was up again, stumbling a little. Max gave a little gasp and sprinted forwards, skidding in front of David, cutting off his path to the lake.

"Let me past Max." David said in a low and dangerous voice. The blood from his cut streaming down his face, the trees framing his back, gun in his hands, which rose until it was level with Max's chest, his finger curled around the trigger. "Or I'll shoot you."

"David... this isn't you! You're not some murderer!" Max insisted, urgh, he was beginning to sound like David himself with all this positivity! Even so, he urged himself to keep talking. David's lightly trembling hands twitched slightly, as if he was considering lowering the gun.

"I know you David." Max continued with a shaking voice. "You're the bane of my fucking existence, you, you're persistent, you come here every single fucking summer with one goal, making sure we all have a good summer! You're an annoying son of a bitch, you're persistant, you, you would never hurt anybody!" Max couldn't stop himself from talking, he was tripping over his words, tears rolling down his cheeks that he couldn't feel. His palms stung as he clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his hands. "If you leave Camp Campbell just because of some stupid mistake you made twenty years ago then there will be nothing left!"

David physically flinched as he heard these words. He had shut his eyes and hung his head a little, breathing deeply, fingers still clenched around the gun. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and they were filled with tears that were yet to spill.

"So you know." He said in a low voice. "You know what I did, you know what... what kind of a monster I am."

He held the gun steady, pointing at Max's chest. Despite his increasing feeling of panic, Max forced himself to stay there.

"You would never shoot me." He said, hoping it was true.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" David yelled, surprising Max. His hands began shaking again, and his eyes were darting about, shaky and paranoid. "You, you don't know what's going on in... inside of me, in my head... I shot Neil, did you see that? He could be DEAD for all you know and you're still standing here, talking to a LOST CAUSE!" David gasped suddenly, as if he had surprised himself with these words. His eyes narrowed. "There's no hope for me, Max. I'll always be a monster."

"No!" Max argued defiantly. David may be persistent, but so was he. "I'm not gonna go check on Neil until you put down that gun!"

David laughed slowly. "You weren't there." He muttered. "The day I found out what everybody else had been doing..." Max realised that he was talking about the massacre of 1994 and listened closely. "How everyone else had been LAUGHING behind my back... after what they did to my best friend, I had to do something. I needed to, to give in, make them pay-" He tightly clenched the gun, but his fingers began to move from the trigger. "And then I stopped, something... something inside me stopped and I looked around and saw..." David's breath hitched and tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I saw kids who just wanted to have a good summer that year, they didn't deserve me, what I did..." He growled angrily. "I cornered Mr Campbell, and he said he would give me anything, anything but his life. I asked for my crimes to remain secret, hidden away, I even tried to hide them from myself. I asked for control of Camp Campbell for when I turned eighteen, he insisted on paying minimum wage, though I did nothing for money. I stocked up on all the meds I needed, I kept my dark thoughts, dark memories hidden down, away from the light," David was rambling now, tripping over his words and punctuating everything with sobs. Tears flowed freely down his face, and Max could hardly feel his own tears, he was so mesmerised by the scene in front of him. He felt guilt twist in his stomach over how he had treated David all of last summer, how he had treated everyone.

"I let kids come here every summer,because they come for a fun summer, and they deserve a good summer! I try, I try endlessly to let you kids have fun, to make you have fun, because if you don't..." David coughed slightly, shuddering. "If you don't then you'll see.. it'll be like 1994 all over again! And then you'll see, you'll see what kids like you should never see, you, you can't have a life like that, you cant-" David raised the gun, but he was no longer pointing it at Max.

He was pointing it at himself.

The jagged broken end of the gun was pressed to the side of his head, and his hands were no longer shaking, but firm, and seemed ready to shoot.

"David, no-" Max whispered, but what could he say. He was speechless.

"I kept myself hidden, my true self, I had to hide from you, all of you, I can't let it out, even for a moment! Then you'll all see, you'll know what... what sort of person I really am." David let out a breath, and all of his energy faded away, leaving him knelt on the ground, a broken figure. He slowly lowered the gun and sat it in his lap, looking down at it's shiny metal surface which the Quartermaster usually kept polished. He stared at his reflection with tears welling in his eyes. "Will this be it, Max? Is this my forever? Just constantly running and hiding from myself?"

All of the fight had gone out of David. With a sob of disgust, he hurled the gun into the bushes at the edge of the forest. He clutched his hands, staring hard at the ground.

"David..." Max was done. Like David, he couldn't keep his feelings hidden between his angry and sarcastic demeanour. Just speak from the heart. Like Harrison's funeral. "I'm sorry you had to do this. But it doesn't have to be like this anymore. You don't have to hide away, we can help you, get you professional help or something. Just, I don't want to see you get killed."

David looked up, eyes wide, like a child, like they had suddenly switched roles. "You mean it?" He asked. "You really mean that?"

Max nodded. "I do mean it." He said.

He had hardly noticed Gwen sneaking up behind David, and watched silently as she raised a heavy potato pot above David's head, and brought it down with force. David collapsed forwards, unconscious.

Gwen let out a breath, and dropped the pot, breathing hard.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Max gave a shaky nod.

"I'm fine." He told her. They both knew that he was lying.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can :)**


	20. Blood

**Hi, I'm back! After... a really long time, I know, I'm sorry, I needed a break to adjust to college (which was an absolute nightmare) and some time to work on my mental health and solve some problems in my personal life and yeah, all that, but I'm back, with a new chapter, so yay! This story kind of splits into two parts, like two seasons of a TV show, and this is the start of the second part, now that they know who the shooter is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thanks for all your awesome reviews and favouriting/following this story, it means a lot. OK, enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Oh, and btw, I put up some new character art for this on my Instagram: steampunkwilson so if you're interested in those, check it out :)**

"Max, come on, come inside."

"No, I don't want to..." Max couldn't even finish his sentence. He was shaking, not just because of the cold. He couldn't believe what he had just gone through.

"Max, you need to let me look at your arms. You're bleeding!"

Max glanced down at his arms, and sure enough, he was covered in scratches from climbing out the broken window of the car. Now that the adrenaline had died down, they were beginning to hurt quite a bit. He shook his head.

"No, you need to look at Neil. He's been shot, I think he might be..."

"Neil's fine, for now. Nikki's with him, she's trying to stop the bleeding, and I need to check if the other kids are alright. I can't just leave you here."

Max didn't want to move, but let Gwen drag him to his feet. They headed over to the Quartermaster store, where the lock had been completely broken. It looked like they had arrived just in time. Max hated to think about what would have happened if they had arrived a few seconds later.

Cautiously, Gwen pushed open the door, and tried to make out the shadows lurking in the dark. Suddenly, a sharp hook attachment flew past her ear, narrowly missing her.

"Stay back demon!" A high pitched voice cut through the darkness.

"Nerris!" Gwen gasped. "It, it's just me!"

A gasp was heard and Nerris came forwards into the light. She looked terrified, and was clutching another hook attachment as a weapon, and her precious dice.

"Gwen!" She cried, and threw herself at the councillor, hugging her tightly. "I thought you were David!"

"Whoa, it's fine Nerris. David's... we took care of him, OK?"

"You did?" Another voice came through the shadows, and Ered appeared, along with Nurf, both of them looking shaken up, but trying to wear a brave face. They both cracked into expressions of relief.

"Are you OK?" Gwen asked anxiously. "Are you all OK?"

Ered was about to nod, but then hesitated.

"What?" Gwen asked, and then gasped. "Dolph and Space Kid, are they-"

"They're fine!" Ered said quickly. "Well, Space Kid passed out, I think he might be in shock. And Dolph…" The three kids shared glances at each other.

"He's unconscious too." Nurf said eventually. Gwen sighed a little.

"I'm glad you're all OK, just... take them into the Mess Hall, I have to sort out, um, Neil." Biting her lip, she turned and dashed off. The other kids were left staring down at Max.

"Let me guess." Nurf said quietly. "David's the shooter."

Max nodded. Silently, Ered and Nurf picked up the two youngest campers from the floor and the six of them went into the mess hall. True to the name, it was a mess, so Max quickly got onto the floor to clean the breakfast stuff. Nerris helped him until all the trays were washed and they all sat in silence, waiting for the other two to wake up.

Eventually, Max realised that he was still bleeding, and he really did need to take care of himself soon, or he'd pass out. He grabbed a first aid kit from the kitchen and attempted to unstick some plasters while moving his arms as little as possible.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled him, making him drop the kit. He turned to see Ered standing behind him, frowning.

"I just... I needed to fix my arms up." Max gestured to the cuts. An expression of surprising tenderness came over Ered's face as she approached him.

"You need to clean them first." She said. "With water and soap, and use the anti-bacterial wipes. Then you can bandage it."

Max frowned, and went over to a sink, doing what he was told.

"How do you know this stuff?" He asked. Ered shrugged.

"I've gotten myself into a few scrapes with my skateboard back home. My dads made sure I knew how to patch myself up before they let me out on my own." Max nodded and washed all the mud and blood off his arms before coming back to the kit for the wipes. Ered held one out the him and together, they managed to patch Max up.

"Are you injured?" Max asked after securing on some bandages. Ered shook her head.

"Nah, just... shaken up I guess. I mean, I used to think that when you're cool, things just kinda work out." She looked down at the ground. "And now... being cool has done nothing! I couldn't even look after the other kids!" Max watched as the person he had respected and looked up to (secretly) for so long, bit her lip and rubbed her elbow where her jacket had been torn like she was an anxious kid in trouble. "And I'm the oldest. It's my responsibility to-"

"No it's not!" Max said angrily. Ered looked up in surprise. "Gwen said that too, but this isn't her fight, or yours! This is my fault, I'm the one who Jasper wanted to break the curse! I was the one to make friends with him in the first place! I have this stupid power that I can't control! This is all my fault, my responsibility, I dragged you all into this mess and now Neil's probably dead, David's gone crazy and everyone else has gone to shit!" Max barely managed to keep himself from bursting into tears in front of Ered. "I'm just so sick of this mess, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want a nice normal summer at camp where the councillor isn't a sociopath and my friends aren't in danger!" Max stopped for a minute, breathing hard. Ered bit her lip again.

"OK." She said softly. Max blinked in surprise. "You want a normal summer like any other kid. You're entitled to that, dude." She gave him a small smile. "I don't care who started it, we're in this together. This is Camp Campbell, weird creepy shit is mandatory!"

Max laughed a little, and a small smile returned to his face.

"Thanks Ered." He said. "You're right, we are in this together." Ered grinned and raised her hand for a high five. Max was about to return it when Nurf appeared at the kitchen window.

"You guys, Gwen's coming back with Neil! And it looks like she's gonna need all the help she can get!"

...

Nikki had never seen so much blood. She sat there, her hands on Neil's stomach, shaking and trying to keep it together. Gwen had told her to put pressure on the wound, to not let go, no matter what. She didn't let go, even now when Gwen had carried Neil to the Mess Hall and laid him on a table on top of one of her bedsheets. She kept her hands pressing down on her friend, she didn't want to let go...

"Nikki, Nikki, hey. Look at me." Gwen was there, a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to let go of Neil now, I need to have a look at him, see if I mend it."

"Gwen told me not to let go." Nikki stammered. "No matter what."

"It's me, I'm Gwen, come on Nikki, I need you to work with me here." Gwen gently pried Nikki's hands away from Neil, and she was left alone, shaking, nothing to hold onto.

"Nikki, come here!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched, turning to see Nurf. He didn't look threatening, however, he looked sad and was holding out an arm towards her. Nikki hated to look weak, but sometimes, she really did need a hug. She leaned into him, staining his yellow shirt with her bloody handprints, and felt him wrap his arms around her, keeping her safe, or enclosed.

Gwen was in the background, shouting stuff at the campers, move Space Kid, get me a first aid kit, someone go to town and call an ambulance because we can't get any fucking phone signal, and the campers executed her orders with surprising efficiency. Nikki drew back from Nurf's hug and he looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Nikki gave a shaky nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we, uh, go outside. I don't like it in here."

Nurf nodded. "Let's try make it to town, we can call Neil an ambulance. And I think I need some fresh air." With a small nod towards Gwen, the pair slipped out of the noisy Mess Hall and out into the sunshine. Nikki looked around for David's unconscious body to be lying on the grass where she had last seen it, but it was gone.

"I think Gwen moved him." Nurf said in answer to her unspoken question. "To the councillor's cabin, where she got the sheet. She said she locked the door too."

Nikki nodded and the pair headed down the dirt path together, out of the camp. It was a lot quieter here, just birds flitting through the trees and animals scurrying in the undergrowth. Usually, Nikki would be among them, but she didn't feel like it today. She didn't want to be alone with just her and the wolves or the platypus, wherever she was, she wanted to have someone, someone who knew exactly what she had just seen.

"Hey Nikki?" Nikki looked up to see Nurf looking down at her, a rare smile on his face. "It's gonna be fine, trust me. I've seen stuff like this before. Doctors will be able to fix that little poindexer up, annoying and nerdy as ever."

Nikki smiled back, very faintly. "You know Nurf, when I first got here, Neil told me that you used to be a bully. But you don't really seem like that now. You seem like a pretty nice guy."

Nurf laughed softly. "I had a few personal revelations last summer. And it all applied to the year at school before I came back here, and now I'm a changed man. No more sticking to the social cliché that society forces on youths of troubled backgrounds. No, I want to better myself. I don't want to end up in jail like my mum."

"I didn't realise your mum was in jail."

Nurf nodded. "Oh yeah, she went down for some minor robberies when I was younger, but now she's in there for the next eight years because of manslaughter."

"Ooh." Nikki felt herself getting excited about criminal violence again, beginning to let Neil's condition slip from her mind. "What kind of man did she slaughter?"

"My dad." Nurf shrugged, looking mildly uncomfortable. "Yeah, he wasn't a good dad. She was just defending me, but the stupid jury didn't see it that way. Stupid legal system, they're so fucking pretentious! Once you've gone down for house burglary, nothing counts anymore! Now I have to live with my uncle and he-" Nurf stopped suddenly. "This probably isn't a good conversation to have in this situation. Why don't you... tell me about your parents?"

Nikki shrugged. "I don't really have a dad, but my mum is great! She's always there, just letting me do my own thing, sometimes, she even goes out and lets me make dinner for myself! I burned my hand that one time, and it's kind of annoying when I have to clean the kitchen after making pancakes, but she's cool! Sorry you can't see your mum."

Nurf was wondering whether or not to point out that Nikki's mother might not be as cool as Nikki thought, when they both suddenly stopped walking and he felt something large and invisible hit him in the face.

"What the fuck-" Nurf stumbled back. "Is this... like a wall?" He placed his hand against it.

"Invisible wall huh?" Nikki frowned. "Hmm, brute force!" She rammed herself towards the wall, and bounced off it, landing on the ground. "Hmm, that didn't work. How about we try poking it with a stick?"

Suddenly, Jasper's voice exploded out of nowhere, scaring both the kids.

"YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE!" The familiarly angry tones of the resident ghost sounded, echoing around the forest. The birds and small animals fled at once, scurrying away into a quieter reigon of the forest. Nurf and Nikki froze, ready for combat.

"Where is he, I don't see him!" Nikki said anxiously, bouncing from foot to foot. Nurf frowned, glancing around. Jasper's voice was sounding from the wall itself.

"I think it's like a voicemail." He said slowly. "He's not actually here, he just... left a message for anyone who tries to leave camp."

"But... if we can't leave camp..." Nikki's eyes widened and she looked panicked. Nurf felt the reality of the situation set in with a jolt. If they couldn't leave camp then Neil was in real trouble.

 **If you liked it, leave a review or a favourite or something, seeing those really makes my day :)**


End file.
